Forget Me Not
by Queen.Ezra
Summary: In the language of flowers, the Forget-Me-Not means a true and undying love, but it also symbolizes remembrance good memories... and of the dead. Here's the tale of a certain demon, whose heart was - literally - taken by a certain spear user in the Shinsengumi. (Rating may change) [irregular updates]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know I have other stories to finish but I had this really awesome idea and I would like some feedback! This is a hakuouki fanfiction and if you guys don't mind giving it a read and leave a review, it would be much appreciated!**

*late at night*

The streets of Edo remained silent as it is way past any normal human being's bedtime. There were no one out in the streets, from main roads to back alleys, with the exception of a few: Shinsengumi patrols. Normally patrols don't run this late, but with some of their secret 'experiments' on the loose, they must do anything and everything to get them back.

Standing outside the main entrance of their headquarters, Hijikata Toshizo stood with evident irritation on his face.

"What's taking them so damn long?!"

"Vice commander would you like for me to join in as well?" Unable to stay put, the ninja Yamazaki spoke up. He would rather be jumping around rooftops than to see the terrifying face of their demon commander.

"Sigh... That would be much appreciated, Yamazaki."

And with that, Yamazaki disappeared. Hijikata looked up to the moon that's slowly being eaten up by the clouds around and sighed.

"This can't get out... No matter what. They have to find them at all costs." Hijikata can't say he's not worried. Although he believe in him comrades, he can't afford to stand still and wait. Clutching on to his katana, he went off to join the hunt.

...

Yukimura Chizuru ran. Looking back every once in a while, she continued to run for her life.

"How did this happen?!" She cursed as she panted. Stopping briefly because she was out of breath, she hid in a random alley.

"Quick, he went this way!"

"Don't let him escape!"

Chizuru cursed at her pursuers.

"Why won't they give up already?!"

She resumed running.

Her legs are starting to give out. Chizuru really regret not exercising regularly. She took this chance to hide behind some barrels in the alley.

Just when she breathed in relief, she saw the shadows of her pursuers.

"Come out little boy~ if you do then maybe we won't kill you..."

"You sure he ran this way?"

"Yeah, that lad couldn't have gone far!"

Chizuru was terrified. They're going to find me!

Just then...

"Wait wha- GAAAAAH!"

Slash. Splatter.

"What the- W-waaah! Stay away!"

"Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! Blooooooooood!"

Chizuru couldn't move. "What's going on...?" It wasn't until she saw one of her pursuers with their katana drawn, backing away in front of her. And before she knew it, someone out there killed him. She paled. He's being... Eaten?!

That's when she saw it. Silver hair, blood red eyes. Her body was frozen in place from fear, and it was as if that... Person could detect it, he turned and looked her right in the eye.

"Blooooood... Give me blooooood!"

And he launched himself towards her.

Chizuru put her hands in front of her. As if that's going to do anything. She shit her eyes tightly.

I-I'm going to die!

...

At the other end of the city...

"I might've gone too far."

Yamazaki crouched on a random rooftop. He glanced around at his surroundings, and he noticed he's all the way at the forest that holds the path out of the city.

"Might as well give this area a good look...who's there?!"

Suddenly detecting 2 presence beneath him, he drew out his weapons.

"Oh Yamazaki-kun you're here too!"

"Huh?"

And there they are, Harada Sanosuke and Nakagura Shinpachi, two other division leaders from the shinsengumi, playing checkers on the ground with rocks while sitting by the same forest Yamazaki saw.

"...what are you two doing?"

Nakagura laughed. "Hijikata-san told us to patrol the edge of the city so we did!"

Harada sighed after him, however. "Except we had no luck after 4 rounds of patrol, so we're taking a break and keeping an eye out on the path."

Yamazaki nodded. "Doesn't sound like there's anything worth to report here then?"

"Nope. Pretend you didn't see us slacking!" Nakagura grinned from ear to ear, and Yamazaki could only sigh.

"Well then I'll be on my way to report back to Hijikata-sa-"

Just as Yamazaki was about to leave...

BOOOOOOOM!

"What the?!"

"The hell was that?!"

The three men jumped out of their seats as they looked around for the source of commotion. There it is, one of the houses by the forest exploded, and the flames were so big it's extending rapidly into the forest. Harada cursed.

"Shit! We gotta find those experiments before the whole town gets up to look at this!"

"Nakagura-kun, Harada-kun, I will report this to Hijikata-san immediately, you two stay here to assess the situation and intervene if neccessary!" With that Yamazaki was off like lightning, disappearing from their sights.

"Ahhhhhh man! Sano maybe the gods know we were slacking!" Nakagura whined, earning a smack on the back.

"Let's go. It couldn't have been an accident. Someone must have instigated this to happen!"

As they made their way quietly to the scene from an alley, they hear footsteps.

"Hurry, find that bitch! We can't let her escape with the cargo!"

"Dammit how did she know we were up her ass from that distance?!"

"Did she even make it out of the explosion?!"

"Of course she did she didn't even look surprised when the house blew up! She totally saw it coming that woman!"

As they run past Harada, he signaled Nakagura to go to the scene.

"Shinpachi go ahead of me. I'm going after them. Seems like they're the ones who caused this."

"Got it! Be safe!"

"Hahaha who the hell do you think you're talking to huh?"

And then they split. Harada ran after them quickly but quietly. If he gets discovered he'll have to take them all on himself. 5 against 1, normally Harada would be pretty confident, but from the way these men are dressed he's not sure what their abilities are. He has to try to avoid any confrontations.

"What the... They're running into the flames?!"

Just then, he noticed there were civilians.

Shit why are they here now of all times?!

It looked like a family, and the woman was holding what seems to be a child in her arms while they frantically run from the fire. Of course they ran into the men dressed in black.

"What the, why's there people here?"

"Whatever just get rid of them, they saw us!"

Shit no! Oh how much did Harada want to run out to save them. But even if he did it's too late.

"N-no don't kill us- AHHHH!"

"Noo!"

The woman ran. She immediately hid the sack she's been holding in the bush and ran the opposite direction. She didn't make it far before the men caught up to her and brutally killed her. Harada was fuming. How can they just do that? As if they would even do anything! But he understood why they did it. As much as he hate to admit, if he was in their position he probably would've done the same.

"That's it."

Harada ran after them. He waved his spear in the air and went after the men.

"As long as I keep one alive it should be fine!"

"Huh?"

"Wa- there's someone else?!"

"Gaaaah!"

"Who the hell is this?!"

Giving them no time to panic, Harada began his attack.

...

"What did you say?!" Hijikata stood up in shock.

"There was a sudden explosion by the forest. I've met up with Nakagura-kun and Harada-kun and one of the houses near us suddenly exploded. The two of the are on their way to access the situation."

Hijikata say down again while massaging his temples. The commander of the shinsengumi, Kondo Isami frowned.

"What a timing... Thank goodness we were able to deal with our situation before it got worse."

Hijikata was silent. He had just got back from the hunt and things went a little unexpected. "Except we had a witness."

"...what?!"

"The kid passed out, was probably to scared so we brought him back."

"Should we..."

"I wanted to wait for Nakagura and Harada to come back before we question the kid."

At that moment Nakagura came in.

"I'm baaack! Nothing out of the ordinary, except people are gathering to put out the flames now. I asked around a bit, turns out that house was used as a storage for one of the tea houses down the street. Something must've accidentally caught on fire or something. There wasn't anyone suspicious around either... Oh wait!"

"Did you remember something Shinpachi-san?" Toudo Heisuke asked. He looked around and noticed his red head friend is not around. "Where's Sank-san?"

"That's what I was about to say, after splitting up with Yamazaki we saw some men in black run by, talking about chasing a woman who stole the 'cargo'. He went after them in the forest."

Hijikata and Saito looked at each other. Saito looked at Nakagura. "Did you guys see the woman and what she looks like?"

Nakagura sighed. "We didn't. Hope she's a hottie though!"

"..."

"S-shut up Shinpachi-san can't you read the mood?!" Heisuke was embarrassed for his friend.

"...it's probably not the same person."

"What do you mean same person?"

"We brought back a witness after dealing with the experiments."

"Wha- witness?! But there's no way they could be the same person... We were on opposite ends of town!"

At that moment Harada walked in with blood on his clothes and face. And in his arms was a little bundle. He did not look happy but there's something else... He looked so shocked.

"Harada you're back. We have a w-"

"Hijikata-san... I brought back a man who started the fire... And killed the rest."

"Wha-!" Everyone noticed how Harada seemed a little shocked still at what hapened. Heisuke was the first to ask about the bundle. "W-what's that you're holding?"

Harada looked at the bundle. Nakagura almost immediately knew.

"You saw the woman they've been chasing, haven't you?"

"Yeah..."

.

.

Back to the forest...

"Haa...haa... You guys sure are persistant!" Harada smirked as he swung his spear once more, taking out a man who planned on attacking him from the back.

Only 2 more... But these two are a pain... They coordinate their attacks come time to time!

Just as he was about to attack one of the men who was off guard, from the corner of his eyes he noticed someone was walking towards the bush that hid the baby.

No!

That second of distraction was a mistake. The two men attacked at the same time, and although Harada was able to dodge one he wasn't able to dodge the other. One of the katanas scratched his exposed chest.

"Che-" He grunted in pain and fell on one knee. Before he could get up a sword was pointed to his neck.

"Kekeke there's no where to run!"

Harada cursed his luck. With his weapon still in hand, he could easily defeat them now that they are a little over themselves for capturing him, but he needed to know if the infant was alright. Just then...

"Waaaaaaaaaah!" A baby cry was heard.

"What the... Whys there a baby here?"

"That woman you got probably hid the kid... Omigosh look who's holding the kid!"

"! You're-"

"Shhhhh, you'll wake the poor child who's parents you murdered."

Harada turned around at the sound of a woman. And there she is. Standing by that bush is a woman dressed in a red kimono, with long black hair and gently caressing the scared infant. She had on a gentle yet eerie smile that screams trouble. Harada can tell this woman is bad news, but he couldn't help but to be sucked into her golden eyes.

She's so... Beautiful.

While he's so absorbed in the woman he forgot the pain on his chest. Looking at his attackers, this seems to be the first time where they saw her face as well. Seeing it as a chance, he quickly took down one and knocked the other unconscious. Taking off the bandanas from the dead men, he quickly tied up the one that's passed out and stuffed a cloth in his mouth so he can't bite his tongue to commit suicide.

The woman saw what he's doing and laughed.

"So you really think he'll speak up when you bring him back to wherever?"

"..."

"Are you going to ignore me?"

"..."

"How rude... Wait you're injured."

"Huh?"

"Did those men slash you? Good job me for stating the obvious."

"...why do you care? It's nothing."

"Now isn't the time to be manly. They're known to poison their swords. A wound that size shouldn't be a problem for you, but have you noticed any irregular pains?"

Harada thought for a moment. She's right. The wound shouldn't hurt this much. It's got a burning sensation that makes him weak.

"...it does hurt more that it should. So it is poisoned huh..." He cursed.

"What's with this bad luck today?"

The woman jogged over with the infant still in hand. As she got closer Harada noticed there's something off with her. She has an aura but I can't say what kind it is... But it's dangerous.

She noticed he was on guard. As if she knows why, she smiled at him.

"I don't bite. They've been chasing me for quite some time now I've developed an antidote for their poison. They're really bad at it, you know?"

"Wha- why would you save me anyways? Its not like we know each other."

"You got rid of them. That's enough for me to thank you. Although at the cost of a couple's life and an injury to your chest..." She looked at him with regret. Harada knew he was good with women from experience at the brothel, but right now he wasn't sure what to do with her. As he was frozen in shock, she took out a small bottle and poured out some concoction on her fingers and began to apply it on his wound.

"What are you doing?!"

"Don't move, I'm applying the antidote. Don't worry I'm not one to poison people like this. I have morals too."

"...anks."

"Excuse me?"

"...thank you."

Harada hid a blush. He hate to admit, but the coldness of the cream and the touch of her fingers feel pretty damn good. He sighed. What am I doing...

She moved on to his face. Grabbing his chin, she gently turned his face to the side.

"One here too... You were careless."

"I-I don't need you to tell me!" Now he's really embarrassed. He can't help but look at her golden eyes and the long lashes on her. He's not denying it, she is really beautiful.

"Who are you?"

She giggled at that. Turning to him again, she gave him a mischievous smile. "Its a secret!"

Harada frowned at that. "So you're not good news huh, if you can't tell me."

She frowned as well. "Wrong. Just because I was being pursued doesn't make me bad. You don't even know the whole story."

"Them what's the whole story?"

"That's secret too!" She winked, his frown deepened.

"Then how could I trust you? If you won't tell me anything. What's the 'cargo' they're talking about?"

At the mention of cargo, her face darkened. "They said that?"

Harada wasn't so blind he noticed the change. He just nodded but he didn't press on. The woman puts away the bottle when she finished. When she's done packing everything, she turned to him

"If we meet again by chance, I will tell you my name and why I was here. But in exchange you can't search for me. Because you won't be able to." She gave him a cheeky grin.

"Oh and, tonight, you didn't see me, okay?"

Harada was at a loss. How can someone like her be bad news? But there's people who wear crazy disguises so he still can't let his guard down.

"You really expect me to keep quiet about this huh."

"I'm hoping. I would very much like to live in peace too, you know." She looked at the infant who's now sleeping in her arms.

"... I can't return to the city right now. If you could... Can you bring this poor child to an orphanage or find someone to take care of him? He was never suppose to suffer like this." She looked so solemn, and Harada also regret not being able to save his parents. He nodded.

"I will. I am partly to blame for this mess. If I see you again... I'll let you know."

She smiled at him. "You're too kind. Well then, I hope we meet again."

With the blink of an eye, she was gone. Holding on to the baby, he frantically looked around.

Where did she go?! How the hell did she just disappear out of nowhere?! I cant even sense her anymore...

...

"So that's how you got this baby..."

Heisuke still can't believe what happened.

Nakagura was mad because Harada was able to meet a cute lady.

Kondo was playing with the baby in his arms.

Saito didn't know what to say. He really didn't know what to say.

Hijikata was beyond irritated.

Harada could tell. "I'll bring the baby to an orphanage tomorrow morning. I never planned on keeping it, I just feel guilty for what happened." He looked so solemn, and Hijikata almost felt bad for frowning. The infant started crying. It was getting too loud in the room.

And since it was a room full of men...

Everyone panicked.

...

It took almost an hour to calm the baby down, and the room became a mess. But luckily for them, the child is now asleep in the room next door with Yamazaki keeping an eye on him.

"Ahem... Back to where we were..." Kondo brought everyone's attention back to business.

"Right. Harada, long story short, while you were out we dealt with the experiments. However, we have a witness. We wanted to wait for you before bringing the kid in, so I just had Gen-san bring the kid over. I also want you to double check to see if the kid we caught is the women you saw."

Now Harada was alert. He thought deeply. Could it be the same person? But there's no way. Both things happened at the same time.

"Got it."

Coincidentally Gen brought the kid.

Harada could tell from presence alone that they're not the same person. A part of him sighed in relief. Wait what?

The kid looked scared, confused, and tired. It made everyone wonder what happened.

Hijikata coughed.

"Well then lets get started, shall we?"

 **Here's the intro! What do you think?**

 **I don't have much planned for this story yet so if you have any comments and/or suggestions make sure to leave a review!**

 **Happy New Year!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chizuru was beyond nervous. She was tied up and gagged, and now a gentle man came to bring her back to those scary people? Hell no. She cursed in her head. How did this even happen? What did I do wrong? I-I mean they saved me from... No way... Is it because I saw those...things?! Chizuru started to panic. When the man leading her noticed, he gave her a gentle and reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, we mean no harm, we just want to ask you a few questions. They're not scary people... Well they may look scary but they're all good men. As long as you cooperate I'm sure they will let you go."

"U-um..." She wasn't sure what to say.

When she entered the room, the other men were still engrossed in their discussion.

"... the baby?"

"Yeah Yamazaki will take care of it while we talk to the kid, but Harada you will be in charge of the baby until you find him a home... Hopefully really soon."

"Okay okay... What about the man I brought back?"

"I had Gen-san bring him to the prison before he went to get the kid... Speaking of the kid, let's get started, shall we?"

It was the demon-looking man with the long, beautiful hair that Chizuru just can't get enough of. Now that the attention is once again turned to her, she gulped as she scanned the room.

Nice... You say? They're all looking at me like they want to k-kill me...!

"Now now everyone, you're scaring him." The kind man who is seated in between the demon-looking man and another man with glasses smiled as he tried to ease his comrades. He looks nice... But that's bout it!

"My name is Kondo Isami, and we're the Shinsengumi."

"Kondo-san! Why are you introducing yourself so someone who might just die soon?!" The demon shouted in frustration and Chizuru winced again at his loud and harsh voice.

"Does it matter? Kid's going to die anyways." Another man with light brown locks commented without care, but his eyes looked at her sharply. Chizuru wanted to run. You guys want to kill me... But now even I want to die you guys are so scary! But I can't... Father...

"I... I won't tell anyone! You have to let me go!" Chizuru begged for her life. She can't die without finding her father!

The man with the glasses seated in the right of Kondo simply observed. He could care less what happens to the kid, he didn't say a word during the entire questioning, but when the kid introduced himself as "Yukimura Chizuru", his eyes widened slightly.

"Your father... Are you by chance related to Yukimura Koudo?"

Everyone looked at him like he's crazy.

"D-do you know my father?!"

The man in glasses, Sannan, sighed. What kind of situation is this? His daughter? But does she know about his experiments?

"..."

"Do you know where my father is?!"

Chizuru desperately held on to her only lead. She's finally found someone who know if her father she definitely need to know more.

"Your father... The thing is, about a month ago there was a huge fire at his clinic, and when we went to find him he had already disappeared. No corpse was found on the scene, but we don't know anything about him from that moment on. Your father was doing research by the command of the Government."

"N-no way..."

The demon looking man, introduced as Hijikata, suggested that they take her in until they locate Koudo and was unfortunately voluntold to be her caretaker until that happens. Harada laughed at his expression when Kondo made him the caretaker. As he laughed, a sharp pain on his chest made him topple over. It almost went unnoticed, but nothing escaped the sharp-eyes Saito Hajime.

"Harada? Are you injured?" His monotone voice is filled with concern.

"Y-yeah... I'm fine... Just got a scratch when I dealt with those weird people." He made light of the situation, but he knew it's because the antidote that was applied by that woman is starting to rub off. Its only been a short while... And it's already wearing off? Well she did say she made it, and she didn't look like some doctor...

At that moment, Gen returned from making tea, with a bottle and a piece of paper in hand along with the tea.

"This was in the kitchen and there was a note saying to bring it to "the red head", I assume it's Harada-kun?"

Harada along with everyone else was confused. "Something for me...?" he took the bottle, and widened his eyes in recognition of the concoction within. He immediately flipped over the note...

"I believe you'll be needing this soon. Apply when you feel pain. It'll go away in a couple days, and don't forget to take care of the baby."

As he read the note, he could almost see the light smirk on her face when she wrote this.

"That woman..."

"Harada, what is it?" Toudo Heisuke peered over his shoulder to read the note. "Your lover?!" That earned him a smack from Nakagura Shinpachi. Sannan also peered over, having his eyes on the bottle.

"That looks like an antidote... Harada-kun, were you poisoned?"

That alerted everyone in the room. Harada had hoped to hide it from the group, but guess he's gonna have to fess up now.

"Harada, is Sannan-san telling the truth?!" Kondo worriedly asked.

"Well..." Harada scratched his head. "I was careless and those weird men scratched me in a couple places with their sword, with the chest injury being the biggest slash. The woman I told you about, saw me stumble and basically saved me, like I told you, then she applied some on me before handing over the baby and disappearing. She said it was something she developed on her own after being pursued by those people for a ling time. Other than that I don't know anything else about them..."

Sannan took the bottle from him.

"So it's not too effective because it's just something she made... If you don't mind, let me take a sample so I can improve the antidote to make it more effective. You never know if we will see those men again. Its better to be safe than sorry." Harada nodded in agreement. He decided he will give Sannan the bottle once he applied it the next morning.

"But still... Whoever you met, Sano, must be someone like an assassin, to be chased by men with poisoned blades..." Heisuke commented as he inspected the nearly written note. Harada also had the same thought, but he thought back to the woman.

"I said something similar to that before she disappeared, and from her reaction to it and the mention of that 'cargo' I think there's more to it than that. Maybe she's pursued because of something she possessed..." He didn't think he would be defending someone he just met, but he can't help but think she's not a bad person.

When he looked up from the bottle again he found everyone, including Chizuru, looking at him, some were even smirking.

"What the hell Sano, are you in love?"

"You look so love struck staring at that bottle..."

Heisuke and Shinpachi mercilessly made fun of him. All he could do was laugh.

"Who knows? A mysterious hottie just saved my ass, I can't help it." he winked at the two before bringing the bottle up to his lips as he lightly kissed it.

"Ew! You fucking player, that's what you say to every women who does you favours!" Heisuke was disgusted. How does he still get all the ladies when he's this gross?!

Harada let out a sound laugh. He was merely curious as to who this woman is. "Although she's quite gorgeous, she's not really my type."

...

Harada returned to his room, where the baby is sound asleep. He made sure to keep his steps light and avoided making any sound as much as possible. He later out his futon and lightly lifted the baby and placed him next to his pillow. After changing out of his clothes he sat in front of his desk and stared at the bottle, before applying it to his throbbing cuts. Just as he thought, applying the cream himself felt...different. He winced when he applied too much pressure and it took him a while before he was able to apply it to all his cuts.

"As I thought, it's different when there's someone treating you..."

His mind want back to the woman's slender and gentle fingers. When she put it on, it was over in matter of seconds, and it didn't hurt at all... Either she's used to treating injuries or she's just weak...

He laughed at himself. "Her? Weak? No way... She's definitely hiding something."

Without giving too much thought, Harada went to bed.

It was in the middle of the dead night, but Harada was woken up by the cries of the infant next to him. Immediately he reached for the bottle of milk that Yamazaki prepared for him beforehand. Just as he thought, as soon as the baby's mouth reached the bottle, the look on his tiny face became content.

"Luckily I've been around Otae-chan long enough..."

Some might have called him a cougar, but before he followed Kondo into the Shinsengumi, he had a lover who was divorced and with an infant. Harada became the father for a short while when he dated the woman, and learned how to care for a baby through that relationship. It didn't last long, but there were memorable moments that he would recall every once in a while, just as he recalls good memories from other relationships. After joining the shinsengumi, he stopped getting into serious relationships and played and slept around with the women from the Red Light District. Many of the captain's already know that it's his dream to create a peaceful environment for his future family and he is extremely dedicated in order to reach his goal.

When the baby's had enough, he quickly tucked the infant back into the warm best he made for him. Following the baby, Harada fell sound asleep.

The very next morning, Harada woke up early because it's his turn to cook breakfast. With the baby strapped tightly and secured behind his back, he made his way to the kitchen where Heisuke is already a step ahead and was washing the rice.

"Morning Sano, how's the kid? Bet he wouldn't stop crying all night~"

Sano smirked and ruffled his hair. "If the baby cried I would be brought him to your room so I could sleep."

"The hell?! At least bring it to Shinpachi-san! That muscle man literally sleeps like a log!"

"He's probably going to be late for breakfast, he's lucky Hijikata-san and Kondo-san are out for business..."

That's right, Hijikata and Kondo left really early to go settle some business regarding the shinsengumi, and so they are all currently on rotating duty to guard Chizuru.

"Who's guarding the girl today, Saito?"

"Yeah, he's going to drop by to grab breakfast for himself and the girl."

Speaking of...

"Us breakfast ready? Its my guarding shift soon."

Saito appeared by the door to the kitchen just as the two finished preparing the food.

"Woah!" Sano wasn't aware of him being there because he was distracted so he jumped quite a bit, during which stirred the baby and the baby made a small whine.

Immediately, all the men present froze.

"Sano... Do something!"

"Shhhhhh... He's gonna stop if we stay quiet..."

"..."

When the baby didn't start crying, the three relaxed their shoulders. Saito immediately took the two servings and went on his way while Heisuke and Sano brought everything else to the dining hall.

While Sano continued to set up, Heisuke went to go get Okita who's finishing up his shift.

Without waiting for everyone, Harada, Nakagura, Gen, and Okita who joined a little later dug in to the food. All of a sudden the door slid open and Heisuke walked in, followed by Saito and Chizuru.

"U-um..." Chizuru appeared super nervous while Heisuke had a mischievous smile.

"Why is she here?"

"We thought it should be okay for her to join us for food at least, with all of us present she can't even stand a chance if she tried to run, plus, the more the merrier, right?"

Sano smiled and waved the nervous girl over.

"Come over here. Don't be shy!"

...

Chizuru couldn't eat. She can feel Her every move being watched by everyone around. As she nervously gulped down some rice, she could see Nagakura and Heisuke starting to fight for food as the former took some fish from the latter.

"It's okay to laugh, you know."

Huh? Chizuru turned to her other side to see Harada speaking to her, glancing her direction as he fed himself and the baby. While she wondered about the baby, she felt slightly relieved that there's someone as gentle as Harada in the Shinsengumi. Unknown to him, he was able to ease some of the nervousness from her.

"Oh, if you're wondering about the kid, he's not mine. Found 'em in the forest the same night they found you, his parents were unfortunately at the wrong place at the wrong time and got caught in the middle of a fight. I'm gonna go find this kid a good home. Can't keep 'em here too long it will disrupt the soldiers."

"I see... F-for a young soldier you are pretty good at taking care of infants... S-sorry if that offended you I didn't mean-"

"It's alright, I mean you don't see men like me feeding babies everyday after all. Had to do this a couple times before I joined the Shinsengumi."

Others observed the two as they continued to talk about random things, from Harada's night with the baby to Chizuru's cross-dressing. Although they don't all show it, everyone's slowly warming up to the idea of having Chizuru join them to search for Yukimura Koudo.

After a while, Harada stood up with his trays.

"I don't have rounds until the afternoon, so I'm going to go find a mom for this kid."

There were no complaints. Everyone, other than Chizuru, wanted to be taking care of the kid anymore (mainly because they don't know how), so they eagerly waved Harada goodbye. Chizuru offered to take his try for him later but he kindly refused, saying he shouldn't give the lady more work.

He went back to his room to change into his street wear and he was on his way. As he walked he made up a background story.

"I'm a single working man who works for the factory down the road... Saw the kid's parents die in the hands of some rogue Samurai and just can't leave him crying on the streets... But I don't have the time and money to provide for the kid... So I'm looking for a family who is willing and can provide for an extra person... Alright that sounds convincing. If they heard I'm from the Shinsengumi they would probably assume I killed his parents and is trying to get rid of the kid... No no no can't have that now..." Harada muttered to himself as he strolled down the busy streets. He would go around to different stores to observe people, and when he locates old and wealthy couples he would greet them and try to ask them if they want a kid. He would even go around asking people of they know anyone who can't have children but wants children, or any women who wants kid's but is infertile.

With the addition of having to do his daily rounds, he didn't have much time to ask around... And it's been like that for the past 4 days. Harada sighed as he dropped down onto a bench next to the river.

"Sorry kid, uncle here is trying hard to find you a home but people nowadays are either poor, too self centered or hate babies. You're so cute yet no one wants you... And I can't take care of you... I really don't want to bring you to the orphanage at all Either... I'm sure she wouldn't want me to do that either." Harada thought of the woman he encountered that night and her expression when she handed him the baby.

At that moment he heard footsteps approaching him. On some degree of alert he turned and brought the baby close to his chest. It was a well dressed old man and what seem to be his retainers.

"Sorry, young man, one of my retainers here overheard your little monologue, and he came to tell me. You see, my daughter recently gave birth to a stillborn, and while she's devastated we have convinced her that we can save the baby."

Harada looked at the man. "And you're saying..."

"The child in your hands, may I see him? My retainer said your child looked very similar to my daughter's dead baby."

Harada cautiously held the baby out to the man. He wouldn't trust him to hand the mid over yet, but he held him still so the man can see the face of the child.

"Oh the resemblance! Please, if you're looking to give him away, please let my daughter take care of him as her own! How much money do you want, or is it land? Status?"

Harada smiled. He could tell this old man is really concerned for his daughter, and he seemed to be genuine about the baby. Harada gazed at the baby before returning his eyes to the old man.

"Sir, I'm not asking for anything in return, I just want to know that you and your daughter will be able to provide for this child and take really good care of him. I found this child crying on the ground with his parents dead near him, I don't want him to go through anymore tragedies."

The old man gave Harada an understanding smile. "Young man, I understand all your concerns. I really do. My daughter, was also found by my wife under similar circumstances. Just as she received a generous amount of care from me, I'm sure she will give this little one here the same amount of care. She won't know the story behind this child, but I will make sure to treat him like my real grandson."

Harada took one last look at the child before finally nodding his head.

"Then please... Take good care of him. Thank you for reaching out and giving him a second chance."

The old man observed Harada's interactions with the child and gave a gentle laugh.

"I see that you've grown attached to this child. Would you like to have more time with him? I don't mind taking him tomorrow."

"No, sir, it's fine. If I spend more time with him it will only make it harder to let go. I know he have a better life with you than with me, and that's all that matters, even if I don't ever see him again..." Harada cursed himself for getting too attached with the kid. Great... I actually feel like I'm giving away my own child...

Harada quickly handed over the child to the old man. As the old man held this baby for the first time, Harada could see tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh what a precious child! I'm so sorry for everything that you've been through, but now your grandfather will make sure you eat well, sleep well, play well and learn well! Your new mother is going to love you to pieces. You're in good hands!"

Harada looked away from the emotional speech the Old man gave the kid. He's happy he could find such a caring old man who is going to treat the kid like his own. He probably won't meet the new mother of the baby but he believe that she would be a great mother to the baby. I can finally say I completed the task that woman gave me... I wonder how she would react to the news. Should I ask for visitation rights? No no no that's not even my baby and if I do that the mother might suspect something... Ahh whatever, if fate allows us to meet again, I'm sure we will meet again someday, kid.

Although Harada refused any sort of payment, the old man insisted to pay him 2 gold coins and a good amount of premium Sake.

It was not something Harada couldn't handle, but walking back to the base with such a big crate of Sake took a lot of energy from him. When he returned to the base, he was greeted outside his room by Okita and Heisuke who both looked at him with wide eyes.

"What did you do Harada-san?"

"Sano-san is that sake I smell?! Woah it's the good kind too! What the hell did you do?!"

Harada scratched his head after putting the box down in his room. "A wealthy looking old man wanted to take the kid because his daughter just have birth to a stillborn and was devastated, so when he saw the resemblance in this baby he wanted it so bad he gave me 2 gold coins and a whole bunch of alcohol even though I kept telling him I don't need anything. Don't worry the kid is in good hands, he is a good man."

"Good for the kid then. Any plans with the sake and the money?" Okita asked as he opened the box and took out a bottle to see. Heisuke just stood jaw dropped at Harada's story.

"Let's save the Sake for the upcoming birthdays or anything worth celebrating. I mean it's good Sake, we gotta wait for the right moment to drink it!" Harada was influenced by Heisuke's excitement. He suddenly remembered something important.

"Souji, Heisuke, not a word about this to Shinpachi. He will most likely sneak in and drink it all if he knows about it."

The other two nodded in agreement.

"Where is he anyways?"

"It's his turn to guard Chizuru."

"I thought we don't need to guard her anymore? She's been good and all..."

"Heisuke-kun you're too young and innocent..."

"What the hell don't call me that!"

Just like that, the evening passed by quickly, and Harada finished his rounds and is in the back alone, practicing his spear.

Chizuru started helping out with meals, and maybe it's because she's a woman, when she cooks the food always taste so much better. She had just shown up to let him know that she's on her way to prepare dinner and it will be ready soon.

"Haa...haa...haa..." Sweat dripped down his forehead as he once again cut down a straw dummy.

"And that's the last one..."

Just as he is about to clean up...

Who's there?!

Harada who led his head all over the place as he sensed someone watching him. When they didn't step out he grew more and more alert when...

"This presence..."

He began to turn his head to the Sakura trees and he was met with...

"So, we meet again."


	3. Chapter 3

_"So, we meet again."_

Harada stood with his spear pointing at the woman and the shadow behind her. He had wanted to meet her again and tell her about the baby, but he never thought she would be able to infiltrate into the Shinsengumi base and just appear out of nowhere. He listened to his surroundings. It didn't sound like there's any commotion or shouts of intruders, so then how did they get in? Unnoticed?

"Why are you here... How did you get in?!"

The woman chuckled. She glanced around before bringing her attention back to him.

"You guys definitely need to get better at defending your base. Allowing someone like me to just walk in really says something about your soldiers. Plus, I did say I'll come back to see you when I feel like it." She took a deep breath. Her gold eyes landed back on him, but this time she's frowning.

"Where's the baby?"

"Huh?"

"Where. Is. The. Baby. I. Told. You. To. Take. Care. Of."

Harada realised. She thought he killed the baby because the baby is not around and she can't sense him.

"Oh that, don't worry I didn't kill him or anything, the baby has a home now. Some old man's daughter gave birth to a stillborn and because the baby we found looked so much like the dead baby the old geezer wanted to bring him back and make him a part of their family, well they're replacing the dead child with him but I saw how genuine he is and so... The Baby has a better home now. I also returned to the forest and have the parents a proper burial." Harada was silent afterwards.

The woman looked a little shocked at him, but she smiled again. "Thank you... For what you've done for the child and his parents. I did see the two graves you've made for them. You're a very kind man."

Harada looked at her. She went back as well?

"If you haven't done it I would've buried them myself. You saved me from hard labour. Thanks."

"... It's not right to make the lady do the hard work." Harada smirked. He suddenly remembered... "You said the next time we meet you would tell me your name."

"I did, but I said 'by chance'. This time I came with a purpose. It's not like I bumped into you in the streets or anything. This doesn't count." She smiled playfully and Harada groaned.

"You're having fun messing with me, aren't you?"

"Maybe..."

Before Harada could say another word, she jumped off the tree and approached him. Within am the blink of an eye she was already in front of him, undoing the ribbon that holds his shirt together.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harada was so shocked he didn't have time to push her away. She didn't stop. She took off his shirt and inspected the bandages.

"Seems like you wounds are almost healed. You've been using the antidote diligently haven't you?"

"!... Well yeah, they worked well and it became a habit." Harada had a slight blush on his face. How can she just do that? But how come I didn't push her away? I mean I love straightforward and bold women but this is waaaaay too much...

"Good. It looks like after a couple more days of applying the antidote you will be all patched up."

"..."

"Why aren't you saying anything?"

Before she could react Harada had brought an arm to her waist and the other on her hair. He gave her a seductive smirk that he always uses when he goes to the red light district.

"You know... You shouldn't come too close to me, or men in general. Let your guard down and you will be taken advantage off... Like this..."

He brought his face close to hers and looked her right in the eye. He could see the shock in her eyes at first, but she remained calm. Contrary to what he thought she would do, she slid a hand down to his abdomen.

"Some women get caught in situation like this because they are weak, whereas others... who knows? Maybe they wanted this. And how can you be sure you'll be able to seduce me?" She returned with a provocative smile.

"Don't tempt me now, mi'lady. God know what I might do if you don't take your hands off..." He replied with equal calmness.

"You're used to this aren't you? That's no fun."

"I can almost say the same."

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"Not if you don't tell me first. Ladies first, remember?"

"That doesn't apply here. We had a deal."

"Sigh... just call me Sanosuke."

"Very well then... Sanosuke."

"You saying it makes my name sound ten times sexier."

"Well you better remember the feeling. You won't be hearing it often."

She sent him a wink before taking a couple steps back. Taking a glance at the Sakura trees, she nodded.

"Seems like my companion is urging me go leave. Your lady friend is coming, I don't feel like causing trouble yet."

"My what? I don't have a lady friend..."

He could hear Chizuru calling his name saying dinner is ready. He looked back at the woman, but she's already no where to be seen.

"Until next time... Sanosuke."

Harada squatted down. "Dammit, why am I letting a woman play me, it's usually the other way around..."

"Harada-san! There you are, dinner is ready!"

"Oh Chizuru? Alright I'll be there soon. Let me clean up first."

"Okay!"

And then she's on her jolly way to find the others. Harada smiled after her disappearing figure. She's always such a bright person, even though she's not allowed to leave the base and all she does all day is sit around or chores, she still does it diligently and she's always smiling.

"What a strange girl you are Chizuru."

...

(Somewhere deserted)

Two people kneeled on the ground, facing the edge of a cliff that overlooked the entire city of Edo. Standing right by the edge, Kazama Chikage gazed over the city before he glanced at the two kneeling figures from the corner of his eye.

"Amagiri..."

"Hai."

"You're telling me that she allowed herself to be discovered and the storage house was destroyed."

"...yes."

"and there was a witness who left, unscathed, whom she saved?"

"So it would seem. She doesn't tell me everything but her shadow reports to me."

"Where is she."

"On her way, I would assume. She was informed that we are to meet you here at this time by me personally. She would be a fool not to show."

The red head demon showed no sign of concern for his sister who is not only in trouble, but also late to the meeting. Kneeling next to him, Shiranui laughed.

"Who cares about her, as long as she got the cargo I don't really care if she comes back unharmed."

"Enough, Shiranui."

"Sorry geez, don't have to get angry..."

Kazama sighed. Although he's one of the most powerful demons alive, he is still unable to control Amagiri's sister. Ever since they were young, he's been trying to establish dominance over her, but over and over again she would refuse to submit. It might be true that if she wasn't Amagiri's sister he would have already killed her, but she, just like Kazama himself, is one of the few remaining pure blood demons alive. Kazama is in search for a suitable mate, which she could have been, but he needs a wife who will submit. He has his ways to force her into it, but now that he's found a different target, he will stop at nothing to retrieve his target.

Amagiri sighed. Although nothing really fazes him, his sister is always able to make him lose his cool. He refuse to show that side of him in front of Kazama and Shiranui, however. Right now he is angry. How dare she ignore orders. If she fails to bring the cargo, Kazama is going to be furious. She might not be able to get out of this alive.

"Oi Kazama she's here." Shiranui definitely knew that the other two are capable of sensing the arrival of the girl, but they looked too distracted he just had to say something.

Just as he said, the said girl strolled casually towards them and presented herself between Amagiri and Shiranui.

"Fancy seeing everyone here."

She swiftly dodged a dagger thrown by Kazama.

"Chikage-sama, you could've scarred my face. You know how I feel about my face." She reprimanded the demon, who just looked at her with a bored expression.

"You're annoyed. I'm just going to go straight into it. I have it. Your cargo."

She reached into the sleeve of her kimono and took out a pouch. "Like you asked, I didn't open to see what's in there. I just grabbed it and left."

"Grabbed it and left? Did you forget to mention the part where you were chased by those people again? And you even let one escape alive." Shiranui sighed. Although he admired her skills and how she always complete her missions, he for sure doesn't like the way she do things. It's always so messy.

"Oh don't worry, the one who left alive I check up on him every once in a while, plus he's not with them. He was a random." She thought back to the man with the same coloured hair as her brother and how skilled he is at wielding the spear.

"He didn't see anything. In fact, he did me a favour and killed all those men."

She handed the pouch to Kazama and stepped back to where her brother and Shiranui once kneeled.

"Enough, you've caused Kazama a lot of trouble already. The least you could do was to stay out of sight and out of trouble, Lyanna."

The girl, Lyanna, smiled. She doesn't look worried or scared that her brother is showing his anger even with other people around. Maybe it's because she's a pure blood, she doesn't find her brother or Shiranui Kyo scary. The only person she gets nervous around is Kazama, but that's only when he uses his demon form on her. She's been close to these three since she was a kid, and after many many years they've become like a family to her. Although Amagiri is her brother, they're actually not related by blood. Her parents were brutally killed by humans a long long time ago when Lyanna was still a baby. That's why when she saw the baby in the bush, she had to ask that red-haired soldier to give him a good home. If she could, she would take in all the children that doesn't have parents, but Amagiri and Kazama thinks taking care of humans is annoying because they're too weak, so she complied.

Its been a while and Kazama is still inspecting the items inside the pouch, Shiranui is bored of waiting so he started braiding Lyanna's long hair, and Lyanna sat on the ground making a crown out of the flowers around her. Amagiri just stood with his arms crossed next to Kazama.

"So? Did the pouch have everything you asked for?" Amagiri glanced over.

"Yes. However it is not sufficient. There isn't enough. Lyanna." Kazama turned around to face the girl.

"What else did you take?"

Shiranui was confused. "What do you mean, you only asked for the pouch, right Lyanna?" Lyanna just smiled.

"How did you know Chikage-sama?" She snapped her fingers and shadow appeared with a big bag.

She unfolded the bag and in it were many types of tea leaves, some spices, herbs, bottles of unknown substances, and many other things... All from the storage.

"What the hell?! You stole from them too?!"

"To be fair most of these items were stolen by them or traded off illegally anyways. I didn't have to feel bad." she picked up a larger box and a small clear bottle with red substance in it.

"Chikage-sama... I believe the content of this box would be of use... But this bottle..." The more Lyanna think about the substance, the colder she looked. That peaked everyone's interest.

"This box... Hmmm... Good job. Now tell us about the bottle."

She held out the bottle.

"Humans call this the ochimizu."

"Ochi...mizu?" Shiranui was confused.

"Yes. The ochimizu. I didn't know what it was at first... But those foolish humans are trying to use this to turn themselves into demons!"

"What?!"

"I Told Shadow to find the poach while I look around for useful things, and I found an entire box of ochimizu. In that box was a letter from Yukimura Koudo. It seems that he's been researching to perfect this potion."

Kazama was immediately alert."did you say... Yukimura?"

"Yeah... Chikage-sama aren't they a clan of pure bloods? Why do you think they're doing this?"

"I assume that's why you burned down the storage."

"...yes. I took one sample and used a portion of the gunpowder I found in the storage to create an explosion big enough to destroy everything in there. I took the letter as well. And Kyo-chan, you can have the gunpowder. But save some for me."

Shiranui drooled at the sight of gunpowder. "Thanks for that, now I can make exploding bullets... But don't call me that it's so girly geez!"

"Your hair is girly."

"Geez whatever. I'll take the big box. You can have the small one."

"Perfect." Lyanna smiled. But soon after she turned her face back to Kazama as Amagiri took the bottle from her hands and inspected the substance.

"Kazama... What do you plan to do with this ochimizu?"

"... Eliminate the people who are researching it. Its pointless for them to try. There is no way for them to be like us with their weak bodies."

"But Yukimura Koudo seemed to have disappeared without a trace..."

"About that..." Lyanna interrupted. "If I tell you I know where his daughter is, what will you give me?"

"Lyanna don't be greedy." Amagiri warned. Next to him, Kazama glared at her. "You think I don't know where that girl is?"

"What if... I tell you I know who's been producing the ochimizu... And have been testing it out on humans?" She glared back, not fazed at all.

"What?! They've been testing it? They really don't know what they're doing..." Amagiri shook his head.

"Kyuu-nii, the same night I got the pouch, according to Shadow, in the other side of town some of their... Experiments escaped and killed some rogue samurai, but they were then killed by the people who were doing the research..."

Kazama was furious. "Why are humans so foolish... Lyanna I want you to find out how far they've gotten. Whatever means possible. The three of us will deal with them on the outside."

"Are you sure? You're playing with fire here. It's the Shinsengumi we are talking about." Lyanna sighed. They have strong people in there... That red head hottie is one of them.

"Don't ever doubt my words, I won't forgive even if it's you, Lyanna."

"Che- whatever. Whatever means possible, right? Well don't expect to see me for a while. I'll use Shadow to communicate with you."

She disappeared along with Shadow and her bag of goodies immediately. Amagiri sighed at her sister and Kazama. They've never gotten along.

"Must you really provoke her like that? You know she hates to be controlled."

"Stop being over protective of your adoptive sister. She needs to learn the rules of the demons. She's been alone in the west for far too long."

"I still can't believe you guys allowed her to go to the west alone..." Shiranui mumbled.

"Her skills were needed. Her knowledge in medicine and herbs are only second after Yukimura Koudo. If we are to create the ultimate weapon against humans, we need someone to research and find the appropriate solution. She is our best option, as much as I refuse to admit." Kazama frowned.

"I wonder how she will handle this task." Kazama looked down at the city where Lyanna will spend a lot of her time for the next couple months.

"While she's in there she can also check out Koudo's daughter. Shadow called her a kid."

Shiranui laughed. The thought of Kazama marrying a kid is just too laughable.

"Laugh one more time Shiranui."

"Geh!"

Lyanna instructed Shadow to keep a low profile and follow her and went into town alone. Holding on to her big bag, she quickly spent some money and bought a small children's trolley and placed her items inside.

"This makes life so much easier. I guess humans are not completely useless yet."

She towed her trolley around town, and she sat down on a bench by the river, pondering her next steps.

"How am I suppose to find out that kind of information... The Shinsengumi probably didn't even tell most of their own soldiers... I wonder if the red head knows about it. Maybe I can bribe him... He doesn't look like the type that could be bribed though..."

It was then that she sensed a pure blood demon around. When she looked around for that person, she squinted her eyes.

"Isn't that... Koudo's daughter? Why is she dressed so hideously in men's garments?! What is she doing... Wait a second, is she looking for her dad? And the Shinsengumi is around... No way."

She smiled. I think I just found a way into the Shinsengumi. She took out the letter and the bottle of Ochimizu she stole and smirked. Before long, she was on her way.

"Excuse me, do you happen to know where the Shinsengumi headquarters are?"

"T-those Mibu wolves?! What's a hottie like you doing looking for their lair?!" the townspeople were frightened at the mention of the Shinsengumi. The man Lyanna just asked was baffled.

"Well... I'm making a delivery for my father. You see we're a medicine shop."

"O-oh... Its just down this road all the way to the end. Make sure you don't longer around for long or they might kill you!" The man scurried away immediately. Lyanna shrugged and pulled her trolley after her. It is now the middle of the afternoon and the streets were getting busier. As she turned the corner on to the street that leads to the front of the Shinsengumi headquarters, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ouch!"

"What the-"

They both rubbed their foreheads. Lyanna bumped into none other than Heisuke. She winced at the sharp pain that's coming from her forehead and looked up at the boy. He looks a couple years younger than her, but his hair is surely longer than hers. She was fascinated. The only people she's seen with long hair is Shiranui and her brother. She didn't think it would be popular amongst humans too.

"Wow..."

"Huh?" Heisuke raised an eyebrow when the woman in front of her just stared at him. He is almost embarrassed. She's really pretty. He glanced at her. He noticed the trolley behind her but didn't really pay attention.

"Oh um... I mean... Sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you, I wasn't paying attention." Lyanna apologized.

"Er... It's okay... I was distracted as well."

Lyanna hesitated a little before giving one last bow and picked up her trolley again and went on her way. As the trolley passed by Heisuke, he glanced down at it, noticing there's a box with a letter on it that had a familiar name, yet he can't really remember why it was so familiar. He gave Lyanna one last look before continuing to lead his men to do rounds.

When he finally turned the corner, Lyanna tsk-ed. "I even made it so obvious... He must be a stupid one. The red head would've noticed it right away..." She pouted. Plan A didn't work out for her.

 _Plan A: walk by the entrance when someone important walks out, walk past them in hopes they will notice the box that was labelled "From Koudo Yukimura' and get stopped and brought in, and infiltration complete, proceed to convincing them to let you stay._

Immediately she switched to plan B. Seeing that the front door guards had just switched shifts with different people, she walked back to the big streets with shops and sat down in a tea shop and ordered some tea. Leaving the trolley next to her feet, with the bottle of red liquid in plain eyesight. She sat with her tea, patiently waiting for the Shinsengumi patrol team to pass by.

"They have to pass by here. I just know it."

20 minutes or so later, they still haven't come by. Lyanna is getting anxious. She didn't plan for what to do if none of her plans work. She sat, now showing some of her irritation. But her eyes shot up in alarm. Although the Shinsengumi was nowhere to be seen, she could feel someone staring at her intensely. Trying to pretend to be looking for someone, she glanced around, scanning her surroundings from top to bottom. When she looked past the noodle shop that's directly in front of her to a shop a couple stalls down, she noticed someone staring at her from inside a shop that sells Katanas. Pretending not to notice, her eyes kept sweeping the entire area and she noticed in the distance the Shinsengumi is finally approaching. Not sure if the man is still staring, she didn't show her excitement, instead she pretended to be slightly dejected and continued to sip her tea.

When she looked up again, the man who was staring is now approaching her. She contemplated running, but she has to stay here until the Shinsengumi gets here. What should she do?

She's still deciding on her Plan of action when the man is already standing a meter away from her. His eyes never left the trolley. She was quite confused. She looked down at her trolley as well. I do have lots of goodies in here, maybe he wants to buy something? "Um, do you want to purchase the medicine and herbs I am selling? I have a variety... From herbal tea to pills to medicinal herbs from the west... It's not cheap though!" She tried to flash him a smile but not only was it not reciprocated, she received quite a glare from him. "Okay okay I guess you're not here for business... But can you stop glaring at me? I don't even know you." She frowned. Why IS he glaring at me?

She took that moment to observe the man. Wearing a purple kimono with a white scarf around his neck, his long purple hair tied and draped neatly around his shoulder. Another man with long hair... Why is this place so weird?

She prayed for the Shinsengumi to get here before he talks to her, but it's already too late. He took out a badge and flashed it to her.

"I'm with the Shinsengumi. I need you to come with me."

Lyanna gaped. That's what she wanted, right? She wanted to be noticed by the shinsengumi, but now that she did, she's really irritated. What the hell was that? I didn't imagine for it to go this way... Did I maybe actually DO something? There's no way, all I did was drink tea! Lyanna looked at him with doubt. "Why?" she retorted.

"... I simply need to ask you a few questions."

"I believe I have the right to know the reason... I-if you're going to take me in..."

Lyanna is still shell shocked that she's actually going to be arrested she forgot her goal. As someone who has never been caught ever, the first time being arrested, even though she planned it, can be quite terrifying.

"Isn't that Hajime-kun?"

Someone new spoke. She could hear the new voice tell someone to stay put and she could hear footsteps approaching. She looked away from the purple haired man and saw another man in the Shinsengumi uniform approaching them with a teasing smirk.

"Picking up girls when you're off duty now, Hajime-kun? I didn't think you were the type to be so bold."

"I'm not. This woman has something interesting in her cart. I'm simply asking her to come back to the base with me." He lifted up the badge he just showed Lyanna and the other hazelnut coloured hair man looked at Lyanna's trolley with interest. His eyes wandered and stopped dead when it landed on the bottle of red substance he's so very familiar with. He glanced back at Lyanna coldly and drew out his sword half way.

"Listen, onna, this is not a request, you are to come back to our base with us now. If you try to escape I'll make sure to cut you down. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Lyanna had cold sweat down her back. She's seen the menacing glared of Kazama and her brother before and they were quite scary. For a human to be able to make her feel the same way as when she sees the demons glare, she's shocked, impressed, and also chilled. Just like how she would answer to Kazama, she unconsciously nodded. Dammit. It's always that look. For this human to be able to duplicate this expression, I need to be careful around him.

Lyanna stood up, and instinctively the two Shinsengumi men stepped back and placed their hands on their swords.

So the violet haired man is a lefty... Interesting. "I um, don't have any weapons or anything, and you're scaring everyone around. Do all of humanity a favour and withdrew your swords, gentlemen. Please." She gave them a pleasant smile before bending down to lift up the handle of her trolley. "I will gladly cooperate. As long as you avoid making a scene. I have ways to get myself out of this but for the sake of keeping the streets clean (of blood) I'll go with you." Lyanna flashed a poker face smile. That only alarmed the two men more, but they do agree that they're attracting too much attention. The purple haired man was the first to free his hands. He motioned his companion to do the same, which he reluctantly and dubiously did. Purple man (Lyanna didn't know his name so she gave him a nickname) lead the way and motioned her to follow, while hazelnut (nickname for the other) follows close behind with the rest of the men he took with him to patrol.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Everyone walked in silence. It was eerie quiet until Lyanna couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Just so you know, my trolley goes wherever I go. You can't take my trolley away from me even when we get there. Even if you want to inspect it you have to do it in front of me. The things in there are too rare or precious."

"..."

"..."

"Can someone say something? You're going to make me lose my lady manners." Lyanna is getting impatient with these people. Tick marks are appearing and she's trying her best to remain calm and graceful.

"...why would we do that, you are currently someone we arrested."

"Well, like I said before..."

"I don't really care what you said before, onna." Hazelnut gave her another cold look and glanced at the trolley. Just when the tension between the two are getting heavier, purple man spoke.

"Souji, if we have more captains around when you check her it should be good. We need her to cooperate even if it means to compromise."

"Hmph."

The man named Souji was not impressed. Why does it have to go her way? She's the one being arrested, since when do they follow the terms of the criminal?

While Souji is having his thoughts, Lyanna is having her own. This sucks... But it's a good thing right? I basically got a free pass to go in... Except u stuff is going to get checked, but purple man is nice, I can be there when they check my cart. Have to make sure they don't steal any of it! They're all I have... Well I'm sure I can always just ask Shadow to snatch it back for me. Lets just see how this go. If all goes well I might even get to meet Koudo's daughter.

While the two are in their own thoughts, they have arrived at the headquarters. Lyanna let out a 'woah', which earned some looks from the guards and the two captains that escorted her. Purple man motioned her to follow him as the other captain went to get the others. Lyanna was really curious. She kept looking around at everything she passes by. "By the way, how many men do you have in your group? Don't worry I'm not trying to figure out if I can run I am actually curious. I'm not from here, you see." Purple man is obviously doubting her words since he remained silent. That didn't stop Lyanna from asking more questions though.

"How many captains do you have? You are a captain as well right?"

"..."

"Do you guys have a doctor on site? Does he want to buy some western medicine from me?"

"..."

"I've been all around the world you see, so if I did something to offend you here please let me know. I don't mean it. Its just hard to keep track of traditions of so many countries."

"..."

"You're not going to reply at all right?"

"..."

"I already promised I'll be good."

"..."

"Please. I love talking to people. Unless you don't?"

"..."

"Fine..."

Lyanna pouted the rest of the way to the room she is being lead to. She was ushered into a room, and Purple man closed the door behind him and sat right in front of it in case she tries to escape. Lyanna shrugged it off and looked around. There was an empty desk in the corner and a banner that she assumed was the Shinsengumi banner. When she looked back at the man, she noticed he was staring intently at her trolley. She had a clear idea of what he's looking at, but for now she's gonna have to play along.

"To you want to see my things now?"

She saw his body slightly jerk up, and she smirked slightly, knowing he really wants to check her items. She immediately sat next to her trolley, took out the cloth and opened it and started unpacking her items. He was slightly alarmed at her sudden action and kept his hands on his katana.

"I'll show you first. You can buy whatever you want in this cart. Except the things in that bag. Those are personal."

She took out a box and opened it to reveal the traditional Japanese cold medicine. The next items the took out were all either premium herbal medicine from all over Japan or some rare pills and medicine from the west. There were also some wacky items that she brought back from the west that's not found in Japan, such as the gun (which she's sure the man won't know the use of the gun) and some books about medicine and poison. Of course, she included the bottle of ochimizu in the pile, and as soon as she took a hold of the glass bottle, purple man's eyes were fixed on it. When she's all finished, she smiled charmingly at him.

"Here's all the things for sale. Take a look, but let me warn you, they're quite pricy. They're not common after all."

"..."

"How about this one?" She picked up the gun. "It comes with the bullets. But you can only buy the bullets from me. I'm the only one around here right now who knows how to make them."

"...what is the use of this... Gun?"

"You finally talked! Well! The gun is actually-"

Just when she excitedly tried to tell him about the gun, the screen door behind him opened, and there stood the hazelnut man and a few of his companions. When he saw how she's set up her things already, he frowned and narrowed his eyes at her.

"What is this, are you trying to sell your thing to him? You were arrested, may I remind you."

Lyanna looked at him disapprovingly. "And here I finally got him to talk... You ruined a potential business partnership."

The men walked in, all cautiously looking at her as they took their seats around the room.

"So this is the girl huh..." Shinpachi stared her down and nodded his head. Everyone knew what he was about to say but with one glare from Saito he kept it to himself. Heisuke looked at her face and suddenly beamed. "I bumped into you this morning! Sorry about that again!" Lyanna was surprised he remembered. "Oh don't worry, no harm done!" Heisuke sweatdropped. "Speaking of harm... Why are you here?"

Lyanna nonchalantly said, "I got detained. I don't know why though." Heisuke then realised what was happening.

"So you're the girl Souji and Saito-san brought back!" Everyone sweatdropped at how dense he is.

Shinpachi looked around the room. Seems like his redhead friend has yet to arrive. "Sano sure is late..."

Just as he said that, the door opened and revealed Harada who had just returned from his grocery trip. "Yo. I was told by Gen-san I'm needed here? What's u-" His eyes widened when he saw Lyanna who's seated in the middle of everyone. Her eyes also widened as she didn't expect him to be here. My cover will be blown!

Harada narrowed his eyes. "You..." There's no way he would forget that face. She even got into the base without anyone detecting her, so why is she sitting here without escaping? Lyanna could almost hear his thoughts. "If you're wondering why I'm not escaping, it's because I can't escape with my trolley, and I made a deal with purple man here that if I cooperate he will let me stay with my things." She gave him a small smile and Harada turned away, strolling in and taking a seat behind her, opposite of where Saito is sitting. She's not about to let the redhead ruin her carefully thought out plan.

"So? Is anyone going to tell me why I'm here? Purple man here won't talk to me."

"Bahahaha purple man! His name is Saito Hajime, one of the captains of the Shinsengumi! I'm Nakagura Shinpachi by the way!"

"Shinpachi-san why are you introducing yourself to her..." Heisuke sweatdropped.

Saito and Okita silently kept their eyes on the girl as she smiled at the interactions between those two. Saito gave a small cough and everyone's attention returned to Lyanna. "At first, I only saw her as a foreign merchant, but when I looked closely at the items she's carrying, but then I saw this." He grabbed the bottle of red substance from the pile of items from her card and when everyone saw, he earned a lot of gasps and shocked expressions that turned into glares. Okita spoke up.

"Tell me, onna, how did you get this?"

Lyanna was bewildered at everyone's expressions, mainly Harada's, he looked so upset but she didn't know why. In fact, she didn't know why any of them would be upset when all she did was own one, even though she knew what the ochimizu is, she is really confused as to why they're so upset, I mean, they _use_ that stuff on people! She continued to hide the fact that she knows what they do with that substance. "Is it a bad thing? Even I don't know what it is. That's actually not for sale, you see. I'm suppose to give this to someone along with a message..." immediately following her last words, Okita took the bag with her personal belongings and dug through it until he found a letter, addressed to Yukimura Koudo. Okita coldly glared at her again. "What is your relationship with Yukimura Koudo?" Lyanna has never met the man, but she's heard things about him. Of course, she won't say that, but she still wouldn't be lying if she said she doesn't know him. "I have never met him before in my life. I don't know him, all I was told is that he was here and I need to give this product to him." As much as Okita hate to admit it, he can't sense a single word of lie from her mouth. Harada who's been silent since he met her gaze stared at her. _Who are you... What is your goal here? Can she really be trusted after all that I've seen?!_ To Harada, the Lyanna her looked completely different from the woman he saw in the forest and outside his room. Why did she look different? Then he realised: it's her eyes. They're no longer glowing in gold. Her orbs have a turquoise tint to it and it stands out from her long black hair. She's also no longer wearing that red kimono, instead she had on a baby blue one with a black obi. Harada frowned. _How come no matter what she still looks so beautiful?! It stops me from completely hating her even though she somehow possesses the ochimizu... Dammit why can't I resist women..._ While Harada is having his own mind battle, the screen door opened once again, revealing Chizuru who's brought tea to everyone.

She wasn't notify of this until a short moment ago so she was surprised to see a woman in the room. "I brought the tea... What's going on?" She didn't notice the menacing glared the captain's were giving the woman. Instead, she was too captivated by her eyes. They have such a pretty colour... Is she a foreigner? When she looked down once again, she noticed the red bottle of substance she recently got familiar with.

"The ochimizu?! Why does she have it?!"

Lyanna glanced at the girl. So that's Koudo's daughter... how unfortunate that she doesn't know she's from a prestige bloodline of pure bloods... She smiled at the girl. "It's not mine. I came to deliver this to someone while I do business. Your friends here won't tell me what it is. Isn't it crazy? They arrested me and won't tell me why..." Chizuru simply stared at the woman as she wondered who she is and why she had her father's creation. While she also had her own thoughts like Harada, the mention of a certain name snapped her out of the trance.

"Y-you have a letter for my father?!"

"Huh?" of course Lyanna played innocent.

"Do you know my father? Do you know where he is?" Chizuru was desperate. There's been no sightings of her father for weeks now.

"Um your father... By chance are you Yukimura Koudo...san's daughter?" Lyanna needed to make sure she had the right person.

"Yes... My name is Yukimura Chizuru. I came to this city to search for my father after a month of not receiving any letters from him..."

"I'm sorry to hear that... Well as you can see I still have that letter, so no I don't know where he is, and no, I am not acquainted wit him, I'm just delivering this." Lyanna frowned. She felt for the poor girl who's trying to search for her father. _Chizuru-chan... If only you knew the person your so-called father is..._

"Is that so..." Chizuru was super dejected. Another no lead for her and the Shinsengumi. Okita and the captain's still somehow don't buy her story. Okita stared at the contents of the letter. _After reading this there's no way we can trust her..._

"Excuse me, but can you tell me what the letter wrote?" Lyanna suddenly spoke. "Maybe I can try to help if I can know the content of the letter. I mean, everyone here is searching for him. We might as well assist each other." She gave Chizuru a warm smile before looking at Okita, who just turned the letter over to her. Lyanna had to squint her eyes to read the messy handwriting that's on the paper, but she sort of understood what they're trying to say.

"This letter... Captain-san did you read it?" she gestured to Okita who muttered with frustration. "Its Okita Souji... Stop giving us weird nicknames. Yes I did. Why?"

"Alright then... Okita-san, the letter mentioned the government. Do you think maybe he's hidden somewhere working for them? Frankly, I don't think he's in town anymore." Lyanna frowned. Damn. How the hell am I suppose to find the completed version of this?

"For now we'll be keeping the letter and the bottle. From the looks of it your other things are fine..."

"Wait you can't just take my things! This is from a very important client I have to deliver this! Or else... Do you want to be held responsible?" Lyanna was very unhappy with what they want to do. _That important client I'm talking about is Chikage-sama what would he say if I lose the only lead and evidence?! I don't even want to know..._

Harada, who's been silent, suddenly intervened. "Okita, keep her here at the base for now. We will wait till Hijikata-san, Sannan-san and Kondo-san to return and let them decide what to do." He spoke with 100% seriousness, and most of the captain's present agreed. None of them are in the position to make such an important decision, especially when it involves the ochimizu. "What do you suggest we do? Should we appoint someone to look after her like we did with Chizuru?" Saito inquired. Harada nodded before bringing his gaze back to the woman who paid no attention to them and was still upset over the ochimizu. "Just like Hijikata-san, I'll take the responsibility to watch her while one of you keep the ochimizu And the letter somewhere else."

Shinpachi and Heisuke jumped up and protested. "Why do you always get the woman?! Not fair, let me watch her this time!"

Harada looked at the woman who finally looked back at him and smiled knowingly. "There's something else I wanted to ask her... After all..." It came out as nothing more than a mutter, but Lyanna definitely heard it.

"If it's you, I don't mind." She seductively smiled at Harada who remained unmoved. "You're no fun... Don't you want to know my name?" She spoke to him the same way she spoke when she met him previously, and she saw that his determination began to waver. _He really likes women huh... That's so not my type._ Harada stood up and motioned for her to follow. While Lyanna quickly collected her items, she noticed the bottle was places slightly to the side so she reached out to grab it, only to have a sword pointed at her neck by Okita, who stared at her coldly.

"Don't touch that."

Everything that happened next happened all too quickly. Lyanna's eyes glowed slightly gold with a tint of red and she grabbed the blade with her hand, swing it away harshly and broke it in half. Her eyes grew cold as she turned to the shocked Okita who stumbled a bit and was staring at his end of the broken sword.

 _"Do not point your puny sword at me, human."_

Lyanna was pissed. Why is he acting like a jerk? She didn't care if her identity is exposed at that moment. Her pride as a demon won't allow such a disrespect from the weak humans such as Okita. She picked up the vial and the letter and walked after Harada who was also frozen in shock.

"I will be keeping _ALL_ my belongings until you summon me again. _Do not try me_."

When the two left, the rest of the room remained silent. Shinpachi was the first to say something as he bend down to pick up the piece that she single handedly broke.

"Is that... Was that even humanly possible?" He quietly questioned as he inspected the broken blade. Heisuke and Chizuru were scared out of their minds. Saito silently wondered what exactly did he bring back to their base, and Okita... He was furious. Not only was he humiliated in front of everyone, his blade was snapped in half like it was fragile glass. Everyone in the room wished Harada good luck from the bottom of their hearts.

"I can't wait till Hijikata-san and Kondo-san and Sannan-san to get back..." Heisuke whispered and everyone agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Harada didn't want to turn around. He knew if he did, he won't be facing the woman he met in the forest, or the woman he met in front of his room. What he just witnessed was just pure inhumane. What the hell was that? She just got angry like that? But Okita was also acting kind of like an asshole, I would get mad too. But she broke a sword. A sword! How... She used one d, and Her eyes... Looked just like the eyes I saw when we were in the forest. I wonder if she's aware that her eyes changes colour? Is it a foreigner thing? He could still feel the murderous intent coming from beyond him in the form of a woman. Harada, for the first time in his life, was scared, of a woman. All the things he wanted to ask her was now no where in mind, all he could think about was that scene of her breaking Okita's blade. She didn't speak at all. All that he could hear are their footsteps and the sound of the trolley rolling next to her. He still didn't get her name. He needed to say something. Anything.

"... So, you're pretty strong."

"..."

"Also, this time counts as an accident right?"

"..."

"Say something. Please."

"... If I see that man one more time he is going to die."

"Geh- now now, he has his reasons to act the way he did... I'm sure you do too... But that bottle... I don't have permission to tell you anything right now, but just know that it's not something anyone should have. We only wanted to keep you safe from the content in that vial." Harada attempts to calm her. He could see from a quick glance that her anger is dissipating and he sighed in relief. "He shouldn't have acted that way, and he paid for it. Please, I'm just asking you to be the bigger person with a bigger heart and forgive him. Just... Don't kill him, okay?" Harada just need to hear from her that she will leave him alone. For some strange reason he knew that she won't if she actually agrees.

"... Fine. Only because you asked nicely." Lyanna still carried a cold tone, but she's slowly softening back. Harada grinned and stopped outside of a room. "Here you go, this will be your room for now. The only way to enter is through my room which is right next door over here. Come on in." Lyanna sighed. She already promised she wouldn't run, but she understood why he is doing what he is doing. What she just showed them proved that she's a dangerous person. Obviously they needed to make sure she won't do anything crazy at night.

"Okay."

They entered Harada's room. She glanced around and noticed that it's very neat and organized. There was a spear lying around in the corner and two Katanas in the side in a stand. He had a desk too, but surprisingly there was a big crate on top instead of paper. Noticing her glance at the crate, he scratched his head. "That was a gift from the family who adopted the baby. I refused but they were so grateful for the child I felt bad for refusing their kindness. Do you want a drink? Its pretty good sake." He walked over and took out a bottle. Lyanna widened her eyes when he mentioned the baby. "... You did mention it the last time we met." Harada laughed. "So? Do you want to drink with me? I'm not going to take advantage of you or anything, just thought you needed something to cool your head."

"My head is very cool."

"No I mean... Something to calm you down after um... That."

"Oh. Sure. I like good sake." Lyanna finally smiled as she grabbed a cup form him. "My name is Lyanna." Harada beamed when she initiated to tell him her name. "Harada Sanosuke. Sanosuke is fine."

"Well then, Sanosuke-san, nice to finally meet you." Lyanna also smiled as she extended a hand. Harada seemed confused. "What's with the hand?" Lyanna sighed as she once again confused greetings from different countries. "My apologies, that's how westerners greet each other, they shake hands." She quickly brought her hand back down as Harada pouted her a glass of e. He quickly took a sip. "Wow this is good Sake. Shinpachi and Heisuke would be so jealous I drank without them!"

"Are they..."

"Remember the little long haired kid and the crazy muscle man next to me? The kid is Todo Heisuke and the other is Nakagura Shinpachi. It might not have been a good first impression but I can guarantee they are good guys. Everyone in the room are good people."

"I'll be the judge of that." Lyanna casually said as she also took a big gulp of the sake. "You're right. This is one of the best sakes I've had in a while. Its rare I get a chance to taste such expensive alcohol."

"Really? But aren't you kind of like a merchant? Don't they make a lot of money?"

"Well, I wouldn't categorize myself as a merchant. I simply had things I wish to sell and they all just so happen to be rare items from all over the world."

"Then... What do you do? Like what do you do for a living? You don't look like someone who lived with their family."

"Well, I lived with my older half brother. He's been taking care of me for a while now. I don't exactly work, I do a lot of... Deliveries."

"Sounds pretty chill then. But you know... Whenever I meet you it feels to me like you're not a regular person. Whatever you're hiding, I don't need to know it all, just tell me one thing: are you trying to or going to cause trouble for us? Answer me honestly."

Lyanna didn't think he would ask her things like that. She had just warmed up to him and he's pulling the tough card? He really isn't my type at all...

"As long as you respect me and don't cause me trouble, I will do the same." Lyanna spoke seriously. I mean, I'm only here to find out more about the ochimizu, it's not like I'm here to kill people. Chikage-sama didn't say anything else...

Harada was satisfied. Before they knew they already drank 4 bottles together. Harada is definitely feeling the alcohol while Lyanna was getting tipsy. She had to have a high alcohol tolerance for some of the jobs Kazama give to her. How else can she get information from drunk old politicians if she gets drink with them?

"Lyanna-chan... You're pretty good at drinkinggg."

"I've had to drink around tough people. I got used to drinking large amounts. I'm sure I can out drink you any moment."

"You want to bet on it?"

"Sure. What's your price?"

"If I win you give me a kiss. If you win..."

"If I win, I also get a kiss then. Lets make the punishments the same." Lyanna was very confident in her tolerance. She winked at Harada before standing up to go to her given room next door. She was about to bring her trolley before Harada halted her. "I won't touch it, but you have to leave it here. It's a fair deal." Lyanna frowned but this time she didn't get angry. He asked nicely, and I think I can trust him...

"Fine. How bout this, we put that in our bet too. I won't touch anything in the trolley either if you win. In return I get to keep it with me if I win. On top of the kiss. But I'll cooperate either way." Harada chuckled. He didn't think she would play fair, but since she did, he will too. "Sure. As long as you don't run away."

Lyanna laughed. No guarantees, Sanosuke-san. "Sure."

In the end as she promised, she only grabbed her personal belongings and left the trolley in his side of the room in the corner. It took a while for her to settle down. She heard the door open and close but she assumed that Harada went for a bath so she just did her own thing. She unfolded her baggage and nearly organized everything on the side before pulling out the spare futon he gave her. When she finished changing, heard the door open again. So he's back. Suddenly she realised he never told her what she could or couldn't do. She knocked on the screen door before opening it halfway. "By the way-" what she forgot to do is wait for him to reply before opening the door. When she faced him, he was standing next to the sliding closer door holding on to a bottle of the same sake they were just drinking, but he was wearing nothing but a towel to cover his bottom. It seems that Harada also forgot that he's currently housing a woman in the next room since he just did his usual routines. He dropped his cup out of surprise and was kind of assuming she would freak out, but Lyanna...

"Oh, sorry. By the way, an I allowed out of this room? I just realized you never told me anything..."

...Lyanna was used to seeing her brother and Shiranui's body so she didn't really have a big freak out. She was shocked to see Harada like that but she calmed down and focused on what's more important... To her. Before she averted her eyes, she took a quick look at his body. So toned... He must be working hard to be stronger. I've always liked toned men, too bad he's such a flirt.

On Harada's side, he was freaking out. Wha... Damn I forgot she's here! Isn't she ashamed? Doesn't she feel embarrassed? Why is she talking to me like normal? I hate to sound arrogant but I do have a pretty good body. I mean she's not even blushing, she's looking at me like it's nothing... What the hell now I'm getting embarrassed...

Harada's cheeks slightly turned red as he quickly grabbed a robe. "S-sorry I forgot you were here... Oh yeah, I forgot about that too. I guess... Well..."

"Haha, don't tell me you don't know? Haven't done this before now have you? You guys seem like the type to just kill the hostage right after, yet you also kept Chizuru-chan... But I guess she's different."

"Yeah... I guess you were the first person since Chizuru is an exception, but for now, don't leave the room. I'll ask everyone tomorrow. If you promise not to run I'm sure they won't care if you leave the room."

"Sure.

"... That's it?"

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing... Thought you would be upset ."

"I did say I'll cooperate."

"Yeah I think you've made it quite clear already."

"Alright then, I'll be in here. See you tomorrow?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. See you tomorrow."

With that she once again shut the door. Harada wasn't used to this at all. The only time he really spend time with women is at the red light district. For once, in years, there's a woman close to him. Distance wise.

"She's not even a woman... She's just scary... Like a monster. Women aren't scary..."

Harada spent most of his time, almost too much of his time, with women at the red light district, and that have him the impression that all women are gentle and flirtatious and would do anything to impress men in front of them...

(line)

Oh how wrong he is.

(line)

Lyanna laid on the futon and stared at the ceiling. This is now day two of being unable to leave the room. The first day, yesterday, went by quickly when Lyanna was studying her medicine books she brought back from the west. Harada didn't come in at all until the evening when he brought her dinner. She silently accepted and just didn't speak to Harada at all because she was too engrossed in her studies. She had drifted to sleep when she decided to bring her studying to her bed.

"Where..."

She had forgotten her current situation completely. She had such a good night sleep she even dreamed about Kazama embarrassing himself by slipping on a banana peel. Lyanna smiled at the thought of Kazama in his old demon age injuring himself because a banana peel and she let out a soft laughter. She listened for movement around the room and heard none.

"I must have woken up a little too early. No worries, I can always practice my medicine. But before that..."

Lyanna looked around and she was reminded of her predicament. No mirror, no water source. How am I supposed to wash my face?

Lyanna frowned, but she could feel the man next door stir at her loud sigh.

"Oh yeah, I can ask him."

Just as she was about to open the door, her eyes widened and her cheeks coloured as she recalled the events last night.

"W-what if he sleeps... Naked...?"

Lyanna gulped hard. She doesn't really care about it but she would prefer not to see it so early in the morning. So she knocked. Once, twice, but she heard nothing.

"Must still be sleeping. Whatever, I'll just change first."

Lyanna took out a simple blue kimono and hurried to put it on in case the door suddenly opens. She was extremely glad she did that because the minute she finished tying the obi, the door swung open and a man she's never seen before stood there, with the expression of a cold blooded, angry demon. Startled, she took a step back and looked at him with uneasy eyes. Long, black hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the back of his head, has quite a commending presence too. He must be the man in charge around here...

"Hi...?"

Shit. Why did I say that now he's going to get mad...

"... So that's her?"

He spoke with a condescending tone, one that Lyanna hated because that's how Kazama periodically spoke to her. Naturally, she furrowed her brows and looked back at him, in the eye. The stare down lasted a couple ten seconds before the man decides to break the silence.

"I'm the vice commander in the Shinsengumi. Seems like there's a lot that happened while I was away. You're the one Harada saw in the forest, correct? I'm going to need you to come with me, there's some questions I would like answered. I also heard you've been cooperating, so if you continue to do so no harm will come to you."

Lyanna smiled. So they're not all that bad.

"Sure. I was promised whatever you guys want to check in my trolley will be done in front of me. So as long as your side also keep your word I will be nice."

"... sigh... That I wasn't told. But if that's what you were promised I guess we have no choice but to do that. But if you do anything suspicious just remember, no one in here will hesitate before cutting you down."

Lyanna smirked in her head. Let's see you try to cut me down... You stupid Humans.

And so, round two of interrogation begins. Lyanna suddenly wondered why she is going along with their little hostage game.

"...could've just gone and destroyed their little research..."

"What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing." Damn him and his sharp ears. He's pretty pleasant to the eye too... Wait no why am I feeling attracted to a human... This one I need to watch out for. His... Aura feels a little different compared to Harada's.

While deep in thought, she realised she's been lead to the same room that she was in two days ago.

"Here again?"

"Stop talking and come in. Everyone's waiting."

"Everyone's here again? But I just talked to them all-"

"They don't know how to properly interrogate."

"Wha- are you calling your... Acquaintances stupid?"

"Wha- sigh... This is going nowhere. Just come in and sit. Let's get this over with quickly. I have better things to do."

"Yeah yeah mister vice commander." Lyanna yawned as she waved off his annoyance and walked into the room filled with chattering men that she remember that were from two days ago. As soon as they hear her they all quiet down and looked at her. That man whom she threatened the other day, Okita, glared at her with unfriendly eyes. In return Lyanna smirked at him.

"Bet you didn't tell your handsome vice commander here what happened two days ago?"

Everyone who saw what happened became uneasy as they shifted around and looked at everywhere except at their vice commander. Two curious gazes landed on her. "Toshi... What does she mean by that?"

"Kondo-san why are you asking me, I don't know any better than you we were both not here when she was taken in." Hijikata sighed as he looked around for someone to explain... Except no one raised their voice. Hijikata was just getting annoyed when Nagakura grinned.

"Nothing much happened, except Souji was roasted by the chick!"

Everyone was in shock with his choice in wording while Okita tsked and glared at Lyanna even harder. Of course Hijikata and Kondo looked around the room even more confused than before, but soon after, their eyes returned to Lyanna who was just sitting there with a triumphant smirk and Okita looking the other way, frustrated and embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it mister vice commander. It was just a little argument."

Everyone else sweatdropped at her major understatement. What part of that day was little?!

Hijikata and Kondo looked even more confused with the different facial expressions of his men and Lyanna. He finally gave up.

"Whatever! Anyways someone tell me how this woman came to be."

Harada immediately explained the entire situation with seeing her in the forest, seeing her again after he gave the baby away (but left out the part where she snuck into the base), and then Saito filled in about where he saw her at the tea house with the bottle. As soon as Saito mentioned the bottle of red substance, Hijikata pulled out his katana and pointed it at Lyanna. "You...! How did you get a hold of it? If I don't like your answer I will swing it." While Lyanna was still in shock that a katana is once again pointed at her, Saito and Okita stood up and grabbed Hijikata by the arm.

"Hijikata-san... I wouldn't do that if I were you." Okita looked uneasy as he tried to get his commander out of a situation he was in days ago.

"If you value your sword, Hijikata-san, I would put it away right now."

"Of all people it was the two of you that's trying to stop me? What aren't you guys telling me?"

Heisuke scratched his head before elaborating. "Well... To explain what Shinpachi-san meant when he tried to explain what happened... Souji also pointed his katana at her two days ago, and she broke it."

"... Broke it?"

"Yeah, like in half! It was crazy!"

Heisuke was about to get really excited but his eyes met with Lyanna's and her gaze gave him a chill that brought him back to his seat. Kondo and Hijikata looked at Lyanna with eyes that screamed they don't believe her.

"Want a demonstration?" Lyanna smiled and directed her eyes to Hijikata's half drawn sword. "You see... Your friend drew his sword on me last time and we ended up having a slight disagreement... Lets just say it didn't really end pretty." Heisuke wanted to shake Lyanna with her statement. Sight?! You snapped the blade in half with your fingers and you call this a slight disagreement?! What's with your choice in word?! As though he understood what Heisuke was troubled about, Harada grinned and ruffled the teen's hair. "Whatever happened, happened. Lets just move on before it gets too late."

He successfully brought everyone's attention back to their main topic. At that moment, Gen entered the room with Lyanna's trolley behind him.

"I thought this would be needed. Sorry, Lyanna-san, I took it from Where you left it."

"Oh my things! Thank you for bringing them."

"Oh god she's gonna start selling her things again..."

"Wait so she actually didn't try to hide her things?"

Mixed responses can be heard around the room at the sight of the cart that held the bottle of ochimizu. Hijikata took a look at the contents in the trolley before reaching his hand to grab the bottle that's poking out from between two boxes.

"How did you get this? Do you know what this is?"

Lyanna thought carefully of how to approach this round two of interrogation.

"Well, like I said before, I was supposed to deliver this from one of my clients whom I can't disclose due to respect for privacy of the client. I was looking for the person whom I was supposed to give this to when Saito-san over there suddenly arrested me. I know I didn't do anything wrong so I went with him but... Sigh, the way everyone treated me with such hostility! Unbelievable!" Lyanna made a dramatic pause before putting her hands on her cheek and gave them a troubled look.

"But..." she looked around. "Where's the girl?"

"Girl?" Hijikata looked confused before realizing who she's talking about. "Yukimura Chizuru? What does she have to do with you?"

"Well I'm looking for her father-"

"What?!"

Hijikata frowned. Why is everyone looking for Koudo Yukimura? Is there note to his disappearance after all?

"Whatever she is doesn't concern you. Who gave you the bottle?"

"I keep telling you I can't disclose their identity... But he's been a client of mine for years." Well I came under Chikage-san's orders so technically I'm not lying... Lyanna thought.

"Sigh whatever. Koudo disappeared. The Shinsengumi is also searching for him."

"Why do you need him? What's his connection with this bottle of potion?" Lyanna had to ask the big question. Her task is to find out what's going on after all.

"... That is none of your concern."

"Well then I guess you don't need this anymore." She grabbed the bottle before anyone could react, held the lid on tightly before flipping the bottle upside down. She knew that if she loosened her grip, the potion will spill and they will loose what's potentially a upgraded version of the ochimizu that they're trying so hard to perfect. She could tell that she made the right move since everyone jerked out of their seats and was looking at her hands nervously. Hijikata was furious.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Kind of. I'm giving you options. This is a trade. Tell me everything and you can have the bottle and its contents. If I don't get what I want, then it's only fair that you don't either." Lyanna smirked at her cleaved move. Now they will tell me~~~

Harada couldn't hold it in. Couple second into the stare off between Lyanna and Hijikata he busted out laughing.

"Bahahaha! Hijikata-san you gotta give this one to her. Just tell her and keep here here. We're all looking for the same person anyways and Chizuru could use a friend."

Lyanna raised an eyebrow as she made eye contact with a still laughing Harada. Hijikata had the same reaction, except you could see the disapproving look evidently on him. Kondo thought for a moment before turning to his friend. "Toshi, Harada-kun is right, there's no harm in telling her as long as she stays here. Everyone here including Yukimura-kun and Lyanna-san are all looking for the same person."

"Sigh... If that's what you want Kondo-san... Harada you better take full responsibility with her since you suggested this." Hijikata massaged his temples before waving it off in Harada's direction while Harada just nodded.

"Sure. I've been doing that for 2 days now... Which brings me to this, is she allowed to leave her room? We could also ask her to help with chores around the base... Like what Chizuru is doing... If you don't mind, Lyanna-chan?"

Lyanna cringed at all the honorifics being used after her name. "I don't mind. I wouldn't want to stay for free either, so if I could help out around I most certainly will. I'm going to go ahead and assume Chizuru-chan doesn't know what her father is up to either. So let's do this: when you tell her, make sure I'm there as well. Sounds fair?" Lyanna is really enjoy these deals she's making with her new housemates mainly because they haven't rejected her yet. She will continue to have it her way until someone stops her... But she know how hard it is for just about anyone to not say yes to her deals. I am very attractive after all. People always say yes to me so why shouldn't I use my face to survive in the trading business?

Just when the issue is settled...

"Where's Sannan-san?"

"Oh yeah, he wasn't there during breakfast."

Most of the men turned to Hijikata who looked at Kondo as they both frowned.

"Sannan-kun he... He wanted to dine in his room. But he hasn't been touching his meal..." Kondo sighed. "Ever since his arm injury he's been more reserved and stuck with research..."

Research. That's the word Lyanna's been wanting to hear. But of course, she needed to gain their trust before she can ask them about the ochimizu. "Who's this Sannan-san? Is he not here with you?"

"Well... He had injured his arm that he uses for the sword..."

"Oh dear... That's not good... Has he seen a doctor yet? How bad is the injury? Can rehabilitation aloe him to wield his sword again?"

"T-that's a lot of questions... Well no, he's refused to see a doctor." Kondo doesn't know why he's explaining this to her. Maybe a part of him hoped she can heal him with her herbs.

"Any chance of me meeting him soon? He sounds like a good man." Lyanna asked thoughtfully. If I see his arm... Maybe western medicine can heal him...

"By the way..." Okita suddenly interrupted. "Chizuru-chan wants to make him food. Kondo-san is that alright?"

"Well no one has been able to get him to eat... I suppose it won't hurt for her to try as well."

"Kondo-san are you sure?" Hijikata was still skeptical in trusting that little girl who's related to Koudo. Lyanna in the other hand is really excited to speak with the daughter of her target.

"So Yukimura-chan, when can I meet her? I haven't talked to a girl near my age in years!"

"Eventually you will. Harada, since you're already doing it, continue to watch her. She goes where you go except when you have rounds. She is to be under supervision at all times, am I clear?"

"You're speaking as though I'm not here..."

Lyanna sighed at the hostility she receives from Hijikata. She get where he's coming from, but he could at least acknowledge her. Harada glanced at her once more before he nodded his head in agreement. "Will do. So she goes where I go huh... Does that mean we can bathe together too?" He spoke in a teasing manner but that was enough to get Heisuke blushing and Hijikata annoyed.

"W-what are you saying Sano-san?! Y-y-y-you can't... You can't b-bathe with a woman!"

"Hahaha what are you talking about Married couples bathe with each other all the time! I've taken baths with the woman from the red light district many times I don't see why I can bathe with her too!" Harada was really enjoying this. While he can feel the intimidating air coming from Hijikata he can't help but to add oil to the fire when Heisuke is reacting like this. But immediately he felt a flick on his forehead.

"Wha-!"

"That won't do. First of all we're not even close to married, second you're basically associating me with the whores at the district. How do you think that makes me feel as a woman?"

Lyanna crossed her arm and looked at him with disapproving eyes. Next to her Okita is snickering trying not to laugh while agreeing with what she had said (hmm so all of a sudden Okita is cool with her being there?). Harada was shocked but then it turned into a flustered expression.

"I-I didn't mean it like that I wasn't calling you a whore I was... I mean women... Well... I don't..." Harada cursed himself for not being able to come up with a reason as to why he said that. He's never had his tongue tied because of what a woman said before. He's the one who gets people flustered!

"I'm not surprised you all have limited experience with women since you guys are technically soldiers... But keep it under control. Don't assume all women are like what you see at the red light district or else you will one day die in the hands of one." Lyanna spoke in half serious half teasing tone. "Anyways, I'm tired. Can I go to bed? Harada-kun let's go? You have to go where I go so come on?" Lyanna stood up in front of the door and motioned for Harada to follow.

"Y-yeah I'm coming..." Harada muttered as he followed her out of the room before shutting the door. Everyone who were still in the room all stared at the closed door and followed the silhouette of the two people as they make their way back to their rooms.

"She got Sano to submit..." Nagakura murmured and Heisuke just nodded, still in shock.

"Maybe it's a good thing you left Harada-kun in control, Hijikata-san. She will keep him in check." Okita grinned like a Fox as he glanced at his vice commander and Kondo who were both still looking at the door.

"Toshi... Maybe one day Harada-kun won't go to the red light district anymore..."

"Sigh... One can hope that he would settle down instead of trying to please every women coming his way..."

Saito glanced at the door before taking another sip of his tea. "I've never seen Harada submit to a woman before. I thought you said she goes where he goes, not the other way around. Right, Hijikata-san?"

"Y-yeah... I suppose I did... Well as long as she's not causing him trouble I guess it's fine if it stays that way..." Hijikata sighed. But... is it really gonna be okay?


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Lyanna got up early again. This time, she was early because she's excited that she finally gets to be introduced to Chizuru. What surprised her was an unexpected knock on her door.

 _KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Are you up, Lyanna-chan?"

"Sannosuke-san?"

"Yeah it's me, I'm in charge of breakfast this morning. Do you want to come help? Well, you have to go where I go anyways but you don't have to help if you don't want to…"

"I'd love to! I always enjoyed cooking." Lyanna happily opened the door, surprising Harada with the quick speed.

"Woah!"

"Sorry, I haven't cooked in a while."

"We have a pretty set list of ingredients since we can't really afford to spend a lot on food, but what you do with the stuff is up to you. I'll teach you the gist of it when we get to the kitchen."

"Yay!"

Harada can't help but chuckle. _Now that's more like a lady._ He guided her towards the kitchen, chit chatting while they're on their way. He learned a lot more about her compared to before: she loves travelling, she collects wacky items from all over the place, her job is what taught her to become so fearless, she can be reasoned if asked nicely, she is very good at negotiating price, and also the fact that she loves dango and tea. Harada never thought she would open up to anyone because of the situation she's in, but she seems to be totally okay with how things are.

"Say… how are you still so okay with basically being our prisoner?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, you can't touch your stuff, you can't go anywhere alone, you can't leave the compound…"

"Well, you guys are going to offer me knowledge. Haven't you heard? 'knowledge is power'." Lyanna is referring to the ochimizu and Harada knew right away. However, he failed to see how that benefits her.

"You do realise it's knowledge that won't matter to you right? I mean the only ochimizu… the only ochimizu out there in the world is either with us or with Yukimura Koudo." Harada hesitated to tell her more about the substance himself but it was deemed necessary.

"Well, you may be right, it doesn't directly affect me. But, if I learn more about it, as someone who practices medicine, I could potentially create something to counter it or, as bad as it may sound, make it stronger." Lyanna smiled at Harada confidently while Harada gulped nervously.

"You do realise… if you create anything that obstructs what the Shinsengumi is doing… we'll be after you for real? And if, let's say, you can really develop something stronger than the ochimizu, then we wouldn't have to search for Yukimura Koudo…"

"But you do. What if he does bad stuff with it? From the sound of it, the ochimizu is not up to any good…" Lyanna had to remind herself that she's not suppose to know what the ochimizu does.

"Oh, here we are." Harada ushered her into the kitchen, and Lyanna's eyes glowed.

"This is so exciting… so? What are we making for breakfast?"

"We usually stick to the traditional Japanese style breakfast, but I mean… if you can think of other things you could make with the available ingredients…" Harada scratched his head.

"So the food you've been bringing me, were they all made by you?"

"Oh no, we each take turns to make it."

"Who cooked yesterday?"

"Souji did. It might've been a little too salty since he loves salty food… sorry."

"It was him? Well that explains it. He must still be salty about what happened to his blade." Lyanna smirked and Harada frowned.

"Lyanna-chan… please try to get along with him. He's just really protective over the Shinsengumi, since it was started by Kondo-san who is almost like a father to him. Don't… say that to his face, okay?"

"… why are you talking to me like I'm a child?"

"I'm not… I just didn't want you to get… angry." Harada fidgeted. He really didn't want to see her cold, scary eyes again.

"Are you… scared of me?"

"Wha- no way!"

"If you are… if I scared anyone… I'm sorry. That wasn't my intention. I just get really… defensive and I'm used to talking like this to my… boss. He's really scary so the only way to stand my own ground is to be equally as scary."

"Sounds like you've had it rough."

"Yes, but also not really. He's nice to me… sometimes." Lyanna thought back to the only time Kazama got her a gift for her 18th birthday after she successfully completed a very tough mission. That was the only time Kazama showed any sort of kindness to her.

"Do you like your boss or something? Like as in, _love_?" Harada curiously asked.

"No way… I can never love someone like him. He's too much of a control freak. Because of his high status, he always gets what he wants, when he wants. I'm not into that. I don't like to be controlled."

"That's true… now that you mentioned it, I can see you like to be free… I mean you like to travel, you want to be respected, you don't like to be controlled… oh."

"What's wrong?" Lyanna tilted her head as she helped Harada chop the vegetables. Harada was conflicted. _She likes to be free… but she's chained to the Shinsengumi because of a bottle of ochimizu that she doesn't even know what it is… I don't want to take her freedom from her._

"…Sannosuke-san? Sannosuke-san?" Harada was snapped back to reality when he saw Lyanna wave a hand in front of his eyes.

"Oh, sorry I was thinking."

"About…?"

"…about how we've made the mistake of taking away your freedom…"

Lyanna really wasn't expecting anyone here to admit what they've done. She had thought all humans are selfish bastards who would do whatever it takes to achieve their goals, even if it means taking away other people's freedom. Hearing this from Harada soothed her slightly as she caught a glimpse of the good in humanity. _Humans sure are surprising._

"Thank you for acknowledging your wrongdoings. However, I also mentioned that I am okay with how things are currently, so technically you haven't chained me down; I chose to stay because you can provide me plenty information I wish to know. Don't feel bad."

"Thanks…"

"By the way… nought about me. How old are you?"

"Huh?" Harada was startled by the sudden change in subject.

"I mean, I feel like all you do is go to the red light district… Aren't you at the age where you'd want to settle down?"

Harada was a little blown away by the question, but it's nothing he's never thought about. "Well… I have thought about it, but it is because I have thought about it that I chose not to settle down… yet."

"Yet?"

"We are still at war. And with the ochimizu, who knows when there will be peace? I don't want my future lover and children to have to suffer. I'm going to bring peace before I settle down and start a family… if that makes any sense to you…" Harada seems a little embarrass now that he talks about his love life.

"That is completely understandable, and I'm glad there are people like you out there who are still fighting for peace… for the country to be united… I'm sure your dream will come true one day." Lyanna smiled at him again before walking over to the stove. Harada watched the woman in front of him, who he barely knew, as she just completely accepted what he had to say and said nothing spiteful.

"You know… you're different from all the women I've been with… whenever I mention something about my dream, they would either wave me off or tell me it's impossible in my lifetime… but you accepted it."

"Well, like I said before, I'm not one of those whores you sleep with for fun. It's not my job to be so glued to the present. I like to think about the future too… and with the right allies… peace can be just a step away."

"You're right. And about before… I'm sorry for comparing you to other women. Even if I'm just comparing you to a regular woman, I should still not have done that. That was very inconsiderate of me… but you'll forgive me, right?" Harada smirked at Lyanna. Somehow, he can tell she was never quite upset with him.

"You're right… but not without punishment…" Lyanna returned the smirk. She flirtatiously walked over to him and danced her fingers along the center of his chest as she got closer to his body, tip-toed and whispered to his ear, " _Naughty boys like you needs to be thoroughly punished_." Immediately, she pulled back. "Just kidding." She winked at him and returned to cooking. Harada was speechless. As soon as her fingers touched his bare chest, he froze in shock, unable to comprehend what she just did. When she called him a naughty boy, all he could think about all the naughty things he could do to her. _What the hell did I just fantasize… If she could read my mind she would surely murder me…_ Just as he thought that, Lyanna turned and smiled at him, causing him to swallow nervously. "That was bad, wasn't it?"

He decided to just be honest with himself. He dropped to the ground, gripping his chest. "Dammit that _was_ bad. Don't try that punishment on anyone especially Heisuke… He will actually have a heart attack… And don't do that again. Please."

"Why, can't contain the excitement?" Lyanna was totally teasing him.

"You're right. You did that to a man who goes to have _sex_ almost every other night and you think you can get away with nothing? Be glad I'm still a gentleman…." Harada muttered to himself, but with Lyanna's exceptional hearing, she heard every single word and chuckled. _Who said I want to get away? What a cutie he is._ _But I'm still not into him. I do like loyalty._

When breakfast is finally finished, they realised they've kept the others waiting for a short while now. If it weren't for Saitou to fetch them at the kitchen, they would still be chit chatting about everything. Saitou wasn't sure what to think about Lyanna being there as well, but he was surprisingly okay with how friendly those two became. In the back of his head, Saitou realised he still never learned what a 'gun' is.

(-)

The door slid open as Harada, Saitou and Lyanna carried all the breakfast trays to the dining hall. All eyes turned to the three as two of them continued to talk while the silent one immediately began to hand out the trays of food. Shinpachi took a big whiff and his eyes lit.

"Woah something smells goooood!"

At the mention of that, Lyanna grinned before giving Shinpachi a tray. "It's a western dish I made with the ingredients you have. Don't worry, nothing's been poisoned. Sannosuke-san and Saitou-san already tried it." Harada turned towards his buddy and grinned. "Yeah it was _really good_. I think it's called… Om…Omle?"

Lyanna gently smacked Harada's head. "It's _Omelet_. It's an egg dish that contains either meat vegetables or cheese. I used the spinach leaves you guys had at the back. It's very good for your body!"

Heisuke sulked. "I don't like spinach… that's why I put them all the way at the back yet you found it!" He hesitantly picked up some omelet with his chopsticks. Harada forcefully pushed the chopsticks towards his mouth and before Heisuke realised, he had taken a big bite out of the omelet. "!...oh. Its good…"

"Thanks!" Lyanna was so happy. _He just praised my food! Kyuu-nii and Kyo never does, even though I know they enjoy it… and Chikage-sama just always say it looks like human trash…_

Looking at Heisuke's reaction, everyone else dug in. Kondo was the second to lit up. "This _is_ really delicious! You must teach me how to make it!" Kondo chomped down his omelet quickly, but it definitely made him choke.

"Cough! Cough!"

Lyanna worriedly walked behind him to pat and rub his back. "Be careful not to eat too fast! Would you like some water or tea? Oh, use the soup Harada made to wash it down." Lyanna carefully placed the bowl of soup by Kondo's mouth and fed him a couple gulps of soup. Everyone just looked at her in awe.

"You look so… natural when you take care of other people…" Okita was the first to speak. He also enjoyed her omelet although he would never admit it to her. He was jealous that Lyanna got to Kondo before him but was surprised at how easy she handled the situation.

"Well, I do study medicine when I'm not working. Taking care of people comes naturally to me since I do work at my boss' clinic after I finish doing what he wants me to do. I've taken care of many different patients so the experience makes it look natural. I've just done it so often, that's all."

"No wonder…" Everyone was looking at her in awe, even Hijikata who's been silently observing her this entire time. Lyanna took a small breath of relief. _Glad I can improve my impression to them already. I'm going to need them to be comfortable around me if I want to know everything._ Chizuru handed Kondo a cup of tea that she brought back from the kitchen in case he needs more liquid. Lyanna looked at the cross-dressed girl and grinned.

"We've never officially met, have we? I'm Lyanna. It's nice to finally meet you." Lyanna flashed her best smile to which Chizuru hesitantly returned. "I-I'm…"

"Chizuru, right? Can I call you that? Oh… if you're still afraid of me I completely understand… but I do hope to become friends with you!" Lyanna remembered her shivering figure that afternoon she broke Okita's blade and felt bad for scaring the kid.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Sannan who's been skipping meals for the past couple days. Everyone except for Lyanna is shocked to see the man walk in with a plate of onigiri. Sannan smiled. "Meals are more fun with everyone… right?" He glanced at Chizuru before taking a seat and eating the rice balls. When Lyanna returned her gaze to Chizuru, she noticed how genuinely happy she looks. _She must've made him onigiri with his injury in mind… what a sweet girl. She really deserves better than Chikage-sama…_

Kondo immediately began talking. "Lyanna-chan? This is Sannan-san, the man you've heard about and wished to meet the first day we spoke."

"Oh really? It's my pleasure. I'm Lyanna."

"I'm Sannan. I've heard about you from Saitou already. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Sorry it took so long."

"No worries. I completely understand."

That was the best morning Lyanna had since she arrived at the Shinsengumi.

(-)

It's been two weeks since Lyanna started staying with the Shinsengumi, and approximately 6 days since Chizuru got permission to accompany the patrol team to search for her father. Whenever Chizuru is not busy, Lyanna would always tell her to come to her room as they talk about things to pass time. When Chizuru is out or when Harada is not busy, she would spend time with him in his room, either watch him clean his spear or watch him struggle to write his reports while reading one of her books. Today, however, was the first time that _both_ of them were out on patrol. Bored out of her mind, she opened the door that divided her room from Harada's room and simply laid on the tatami mats and gazed at her trolley. She's kept her end of the deal by not touching the trolley at all, but whenever she gets the chance, she would stare at the trolley to remind herself that her items are still held hostage by the deal.

"When will they come back… I'm so bored… When will they allow me to leave the room… I just want some fresh air…"

She rolled around on the mats and faced the ceiling. She wondered what would happen if she asks Harada about the deal. _Would he really kiss me if I win? Or will I really do it if he wins? It was part of the deal… I only said kiss to make things fair… but he was also a little drunk that night. Does he even remember about the deal?_ Lyanna looked at the pot of cold tea on the side. Harada brought her the tea before he left for Patrol with Chizuru, and now, the tea has gone completely cold, yet they're still not back. Lyanna wondered if something had happened. "It usually doesn't take him that long to return… right?"

Just as Lyanna thought about how lonely it is to be alone, the door opened and Harada walked in. Noticing the door that divides their room is open, he was slightly surprised; but when he saw Lyanna lying on the floor between the door, he smiled softly. "Missed me that much?"

"…yeah."

"Wait really?"

"Yeah. It gets real lonely in here when I'm by myself. Plus, the tea's gone cold. What took you so long this time?"

"Long? I returned sooner than usual."

"…really. Wow I must've been really bored. Want some tea? Actually forget it, it's already cold."

"… you sound a little upset. Are you feeling alright?"

"yes. I'm fine."

"You're definitely not fine. You're… more straightforward compared to before."

"I've always been this way. What do you mean?"

Harada knew exactly what he meant. He crouched down next to her and patted her head. "I'm sorry for leaving you along in this cramped room. I'll ask Hijikata-san during dinner if you can come out to do patrol with me. Sorry for not noticing how lonely you were." Harada poured himself some of the cold tea that Lyanna had offered before and took a sip. "I've always preferred cold tea. It always gets way too hot after I drink the hot tea." Lyanna smiled ever so slightly before rolling over to get up.

"Would you like to make another pot of tea? Oh!"

"What's wrong?"

"I had meant to ask you.. do you remember that night we shared a drink of sake in here?"

"Sake… oh that night after you snapped Okita's blade in half? Yeah."

"Do you… remember our deal?"

"… of course I do. I just haven't had the chance to sit down and drink yet. What, do you want to do it today?"

"If possible… yeah. I'm just… without my items I get too bored…"

"I don't mind doing it tonight, but we'll need to speak with Hijikata-san about it…"

Harada looked conflicted. He knew that Hijikata would be against returning the trolley to Lyanna so soon, but he does feel bad for cooping her up in his room all the time. He wants to at least let her get access to her medicine and her wacky toys so she'll have something to keep herself company if this happens again. Lyanna gave him a light pat on the shoulder. "I understand if he doesn't agree, but can we still try…?"

Harada has never heard Lyanna go so far for a request before. If she asked to cook on her own and Hijikta refuses, or if she asked to watch Saitou train soldiers and he ignores her, she would usually shrug it off and leave it be. It might be because it is her trolley and her possession she's talking about. _If anything, I can always ask Hijikata-san to let her have her trolley back but leave the ochimizu with Sannan-san, or me. That should work, right?_

"Alright, we'll bring it up during dinner. How about that?"

Lyanna happily nodded, and Harada felt lighter when she finally smiles.

(-)

"No. It's too soon."

"But-"

"Harada have you gone soft?" Hijikata glared at Harada as he tried to defend Lyanna, who looked visibly dejected.

"Well…C-can she at least accompany me on patrol sometimes? Cooping her up in that small room for this long is going to take a toll on her, I mean, we've ben fine with Chizuru coming along."

"…"

"Hijikata-san, I'll take full responsibility for her, as long as she can have a little freedom."

"…"

"… She hasn't caused any trouble since she's been here… can we at least look on the bright side for now…?"

"…"

With Hijikata not budging, Harada was at wits end. However, Kondo spoke up in between bites. "It should be okay, Toshi. She's been nothing but nice to us, I don't think she's going to try anything stupid like run away. Plus, we do have the information she wants."

"But…"

"Toshi, relax a little. Harada-kun, she can come with you to patrol, just make sure to keep her out of harm's way okay?"

"Y-yes sir! Thank you…" Harada grinned at Lyanna, and as much as it upsets her that she still can't touch her stuff, she is happy she can at least step outside the compound every once in a while. Lyanna smiled at Kondo. "Thank you for putting your trust in me. I'll be very careful to not cause anyone trouble!"

Heisuke mumbled on the side, "She doesn't sound as excited as Chizuru when she got the okay to come with us…" Shinpachi smacked him on the head. "You idiot, she wanted her trolley, going out was just a consolation price… Oh, sorry…" Shinpachi realised what he said a second too late. Lyanna's smile already faded and she's looking down with a slight frown. Harada sighed at his buddy's stupidness, and Hijikata actually felt a little guilty for saying no. Lyanna noticed and immediately smiled at him.

"Please, don't worry about it. I'm just sulking. I wouldn't kill me to not have my stuff."

"Lyanna-chan!" Shinpachi ran up to give her a big hug, shocking almost everyone in the room. Lyanna was blown away at Shinpachi suddenly sweeping her off her foot, but she enjoyed it. The last time she remembered being held like that was almost too long ago. She laughed a little before grabbing on to his hair for stability.

"Please put me down now… It's quite scary, not being able to touch the ground."

"Awww… if you ever want to see things from above I'll do this again! Plus you're so light, like a feather!"

"Thank you for the compliment I guess… and sure, I'll take your word for it!"

Lyanna temporary forget about her trolley and had fun speaking to Shinpachi, when suddenly, Harada spoke up.

"Oh, I forgot to mention… when I gave away the baby before, the rich old man gave me some reward money… which brings me to ask this, does anyone want to go drink tonight? We're not too busy so it should be okay, right Kondo-san?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! What do you say, Toshi? Want to go for a drink tonight?"

"Sigh… I suppose one drink won't hurt… but Harada, how much were you given?"

"Well… it's kind of a lot…"

"Which is…?"

"T-twenty… gold coins."

"W-WHAT?! For a baby?!"

"Y-yeah…" Harada didn't want people to think he basically sold a human baby, so he explained everything to them, exactly how it happened. He wasn't even sure if he should even be spending this money, but he thought it would be a good idea to treat everyone to a drink or two. Lyanna, on the other hand, was not too shocked.

"For someone to give away 20 gold coins for a mere human baby… they must be from a really wealthy family. Maybe they are royals?" Lyanna wondered.

"I won't even be surprised if they are… I mean, the old man was dressed so nicely, and he had a bunch of men with him. Oh, by the way, Lyanna do you want to come too?"

"W-what, am I… allowed to…?" She glanced at Hijikata. Of course she wants to go with them. She's been cooped up at the base for almost 2 weeks, she's been dying to go out and enjoy the city.


End file.
